Harry Potter et le Pendentif d'Argent
by Milothatch
Summary: Harry entre en sixième année. Trouvera-t-il tout ce qu'il recherche ? Ou plus ? De l'action, de l'aventure et de l'Amour au programme... HP/HG
1. Le poids d'une absence

**HARRY POTTER ET LE PENDENTIF D'ARGENT**

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages de la saga Harry Potter appartiennent à JK. ROWLING.

**CHAPITRE 1 – LE POIDS D'UNE ABSENCE…**

La chaleur qui régnait sur Little Whinging était difficilement supportable. En effet, depuis plus d'une semaine, le temps était orageux et porteur d'une moiteur étouffante. Partout dans le Surrey, les habitants s'étaient calfeutrés chez eux à la recherche d'un peu de fraîcheur, n'osant sortir de l'ombre rafraîchissante de leur maison que le matin de bonne heure ou en fin d'après-midi.

Ce temps d'orage reflétait assez bien l'état d'esprit d'un des habitants du numéro 4, Privet Drive. Ce jeune homme, qui résidait dans une maison semblable à tant d'autres dans les environs, n'était, lui-même, semblable à aucun autre. Et pour cause puisque ce jeune homme n'était autre que Harry Potter, le jeune sorcier le plus doué de son temps, quatre fois vainqueur de Voldemort, ce que personne n'était jamais parvenu à faire avant lui, encore moins un adolescent de presque seize ans.

Mais ce titre de gloire n'était d'aucun réconfort pour le jeune Harry. Il aurait très bien pu en tirer une fierté légitime. Après tout, avoir la chance d'échapper au sorcier le plus maléfique de l'histoire du monde de la magie n'était pas à la portée de tout le monde. Mais il s'en moquait pas mal à cette heure. Depuis dix jours qu'il était rentré de Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie dans laquelle il suivait son apprentissage de la magie depuis cinq ans, il n'occupait son temps libre qu'à deux choses : des crises de déprime durant lesquelles il pleurait à grandes larmes pendant de longues heures, allongé sur son lit et, le reste du temps, de longues périodes de léthargie pendant lesquelles il restait assis, au pied de la fenêtre de sa chambre, le regard dans le vide et l'esprit vierge de toute émotion.

Exactement comme l'orage dehors qui, tantôt déversait ses averses, courtes et violentes, tantôt laisser planer dans l'air une humidité malsaine.

Ce qui occupait en tout temps l'esprit d'Harry, c'était le choc qu'il avait vécu quelques jours auparavant. Pendant un combat au Ministère de la Magie contre les mangemorts, les fidèles partisans de Voldemort, il avait vu son parrain, Sirius Black, traverser le voile d'une vieille arcade. Longtemps, il avait espéré voir le corps de son parrain traverser le voile et ressortir de l'autre côté de l'arcade, sain et sauf, mais Sirius n'était jamais reparu et Harry devait peu à peu se faire à l'idée que tout le monde lui annonçait : son parrain était mort et il ne reviendrait pas de cette porte vers l'autre monde. C'était malheureusement la seule personne que le jeune homme avait encore comme famille et il ressentait de cette perte un vide abyssal.

Mais plus encore que cette disparition, c'est le sentiment de culpabilité qui en résultait qui grevait l'esprit de Harry. C'était à cause de lui et de sa détestable tendance à vouloir sauver les gens que Sirius était perdu à jamais. C'était parce qu'il avait été manipulé par Voldemort et qu'il n'avait pas su faire la différence entre le vrai et le faux qu'il s'était rendu au Ministère de la Magie, pensant que Sirius y était détenu captif par le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Si Harry s'était montré mature et réfléchi, s'il avait appris l'Occlumancie comme le lui avait demandé Dumbledore, le directeur de Poudlard, afin de pouvoir fermer son esprit aux intrusions du Seigneur des Ténèbres, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Il avait été présomptueux et, maintenant, il s'en mordait les doigts.

Ce sentiment de culpabilité, d'auto-trahison, Harry le portait en lui à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit, sans pouvoir cesser d'y penser. Le jour, cela le conduisait aux larmes régulièrement et, la nuit, la honte lui faisait faire des cauchemars morbides où il revoyait sans cesse cet épisode au Ministère : le rire diabolique de Voldemort, la froideur violente de Bellatrix Lestrange qu'il avait tenté de combattre après qu'elle ait jeté le sort fatal à Sirius et, bien sûr, ce dernier qui plongeait à travers l'arcade, encore et encore, indéfiniment, dans une sorte de ralenti angoissant, jusqu'à ce que Harry se réveille, en nage, tremblant de tous ses membres, un cri d'horreur toujours accroché aux lèvres…

Il savait au fond de lui que ce cauchemar ne le quitterait sans doute jamais, comme ne le quittait pas le souvenir de Cédric Diggory qui était mort des mains de Voldemort, durant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, l'an passé. Il semblait que la perte traumatique de Sirius ramène à l'esprit d'Harry tous les moments douloureux de sa vie, toutes les fautes dont il avait à se blâmer.

Et rien n'empêchait Harry de penser à toutes ces erreurs. Les Dursley, qui hébergeaient Harry tous les étés, étaient bien plus silencieux qu'à leur habitude. En d'autres temps, ces moldus – qui ne pratiquent pas la magie – se seraient fait un plaisir malsain de harceler Harry, comme à leur habitude. Mais depuis son retour au numéro 4, Privet Drive cette année, Harry ne les avait pas entendus une seule fois le réprimander. Il se demandait même s'il les avait une seule fois entendus lui adresser la parole. C'était sans doute à l'avertissement que leur avait donné les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, à la gare de King's Cross, que Harry devait son salut. Maugrey Fol Œil, Tonks et Arthur Weasley avaient insisté auprès de l'oncle Vernon et de la tante Pétunia sur le fait que toute tentative de brimade à l'encontre d'Harry serait suicidaire. Apparemment, le message était bien passé et même Dudley, le cousin d'Harry, se tenait coi, contrairement à ses habitudes. Tous trois avaient en effet extrêmement peur du monde de la magie et le visage marqué de Maugrey, notamment son œil magique qui tournait en tous sens, n'était pas prêt de les faire changer d'avis.

C'était donc dans l'indifférence générale qu'Harry souffrait quotidiennement. Ses meilleurs amis, Ron et Hermione, ne lui avaient pas non plus fait parvenir de nouvelles depuis qu'ils s'étaient séparés à la gare, ce qui laissait à Harry tout loisir de se morfondre. Harry ne s'inquiétait pas trop de ce silence. À vrai dire, s'attendre à ce qu'il se préoccupe de quoi que ce soit était un trop grand espoir. Par ailleurs, il voyait bien les deux raisons pour lesquelles ses amis étaient circonspects à lui écrire. D'une part, ils étaient tous deux au Ministère de la Magie avec lui cette fatale journée et se remettaient eux-mêmes du choc et, d'autre part, il ne leur avait pas écrit non plus.

Même s'il en avait eu envie, et c'était loin d'être le cas, il n'aurait pas pu trouver un mot à leur raconter. Il n'avait pas non plus envie de leur mentir en les rassurant sur son sort. Il n'avait plus envie de rien. Et surtout pas de parler à qui que ce soit de cette déchirure qu'il avait en lui : le sentiment d'avoir perdu ce qui comptait le plus au monde pour lui et d'avoir été, si ce n'est celui qui avait lancé le sort fatidique, du moins celui par lequel ce gâchis avait été rendu possible. Sirius était pour Harry comme un deuxième père et, non content de l'avoir privé de ses parents, Voldemort lui avait maintenant ravi son parrain. Harry voyait mal comment il aurait le courage de mettre en mots cette souffrance. Il ne s'étonnait donc pas que ses amis hésitent à écrire. Harry savait bien que Ron et Hermione préféraient rester silencieux plutôt que de lui donner des conseils vides de sens, ou des mots de consolation qui ne ramèneraient pas Sirius et rendraient Harry encore plus malheureux. Ses deux amis pensaient certainement qu'il valait mieux un peu de silence pour effacer la peine en douceur.

Harry savait pourtant que cela lui ferait du bien de revoir Ron et Hermione. '_Comment leur dire qu'ils me manquent tous les deux mais que je n'ai envie de voir personne ?'_ se demandait Harry ce matin là. Il était 6h15 en ce 6 Juillet et Harry venait de se réveiller de son habituel cauchemar. Il n'avait dormi que trois heures mais, à son grand soulagement, le rêve n'avait pas été aussi tragique que les autres nuits. Les cadavres de Sirius, de Cédric, de ses parents, qu'il revoyait habituellement défiler, encore et encore, étaient plus flous qu'à l'ordinaire et la douleur dans sa cicatrice moins piquante. À vrai dire, il s'était surtout réveillé avec en tête les visages de Ron et d'Hermione. C'était un soulagement après toutes les nuits qu'il avait passées jusqu'à présent.

Il aurait aimé les voir, leur parler, leur raconter ses souffrances s'il en avait trouvé le courage mais voilà, il ne pouvait pas, ne savait pas. Il se refusait hermétiquement à les déprimer eux-mêmes avec ses problèmes. La honte sans doute n'arrangeait rien à son état d'esprit.

'_Pourquoi voudraient-ils continuer à être amis avec quelqu'un qui porte le malheur autour de lui ?'_ se dit-il en se redressant, le visage moite. Les couvertures avaient glissé en bouchon au pied du lit et malgré la relative fraîcheur du petit matin, Harry était fiévreux.

Il décida qu'une douche ne lui ferait pas de mal puisque de toute manière, il n'avait ni la possibilité, ni l'envie de se rendormir. Vingt minutes plus tard, après s'être douché, habillé et brossé les dents, il ressortait de la salle de bain, l'esprit un peu plus léger que les autres matins.

'_Que faire ? Que faire ?'_ se demanda-t-il l'espace d'un instant, planté au milieu de sa chambre. Repenser à Sirius lui était insupportable et il faisait de nombreux efforts pour enfermer ce visage et cette douleur dans un recoin profond de son esprit. Il devait apprendre à ne pas avoir honte de survivre malgré toute l'horreur que lui inspiraient les sobriquets et autres surnoms héroïques dont le monde des sorciers persistait à vouloir l'affubler. Il n'avait pas choisi de survivre, de devenir célèbre par le biais d'évènements sur lesquels, à l'âge d'un an, il n'avait eu aucun contrôle. Pourquoi donc si peu de personnes pouvaient l'apprécier comme '_Harry, juste Harry'_, tout simplement ? Pourquoi personne ne pouvait-il se rendre compte qu'il avait juste eu de la chance, ainsi que des amis fidèles qui l'avaient aidé à survivre à toutes ses aventures ?

Il décida finalement que l'air était un peu plus respirable que les autres jours et qu'une sortie au parc lui aérerait les idées. À cette heure avancée de la matinée, en plein été, il ne croiserait sans doute personne entre la maison et le parc, ni même là-bas, ce qui faisait parfaitement son affaire. Être importuné par des gens de la même espèce que l'oncle Vernon et la tante Pétunia lui semblait une idée insupportable à vivre. Il n'était même pas sûr que, si cela arrivait, il parviendrait à maintenir au fond de lui la colère et l'injustice qu'il ressentait contre tout le monde.

Sa baguette magique enfoncée dans son jean et un des larges t-shirts de Dudley par-dessus, Harry ouvrit avec précaution la porte de sa chambre et s'engagea dans le couloir, à pas feutrés, vers les escaliers. Les ronflements sonores de son oncle et de Dudley, dans les chambres à l'autre bout du couloir, lui indiquèrent qu'il n'avait réveillé personne, ce dont il était largement satisfait. Une journée commençant par la vision du visage rougeaud et porcin de l'oncle Vernon n'était généralement pas une expérience agréable. Une fois arrivé dans le salon, il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se servir un verre de lait. Il n'avait pas pu avaler grand chose d'autre ces derniers jours et son physique commençait à s'en ressentir. Une fois le verre rincé et remis dans le placard, il sortit discrètement de la maison et s'engagea dans Privet Drive vers le parc.

Comme il l'espérait, il ne croisa pas une seule âme vivante, ni dans sa rue, ni dans aucune autre, et arriva au parc rapidement. Somme toute, il était assez satisfait de ce début de matinée. Il n'avait pas eu à faire pleuvoir de sorts et de maléfices sur l'importun qui aurait eu la mauvaise idée de le déranger.

De plus, l'air était encore assez frais et le soleil qui se levait sur Little Whinging avait quelque chose de reposant à contempler. Il s'assit sur la seule balançoire encore en place dans le parc. C'était le seul endroit que Dudley et sa bande n'avaient pas encore totalement dégradé dans le quartier, sans doute parce que son cousin savait que Harry y passait parfois du temps l'été et n'avait aucune envie de le rencontrer. Quelle tête aurait eu Dudley si Harry l'avait provoqué devant ses amis ? Même champion de boxe, il ne pouvait lutter contre le risque qu'Harry sorte sa baguette magique. L'expérience cuisante qu'Hagrid avait infligée au postérieur de Dudley lors de leur première rencontre avait produit la menace escomptée.

La solitude et l'ennui d'Harry s'envolèrent un peu de ses épaules à mesure que passaient les minutes. Il avait jusqu'à présent réussi à se couper de ses pensées noires ce matin et c'était un repos auquel Harry aspirait depuis de nombreux jours. Il profitait donc autant que possible de ce calme inhabituel en cette période de souffrance.

'_Peut-être que c'est mieux ainsi'_ se dit-il. '_Tout seul, je ne fais du mal à personne. Je n'envoie personne à la mort'_.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par un bruit de pas derrière lui. Le sang de Harry se glaça et sa main était presque sur sa baguette lorsqu'il se retourna. Il s'attendait par réflexe à une apparition maléfique et fut assez surpris de voir à quelques mètres de lui un jeune garçon qui le regardait avec hésitation.

Personne ne pouvait en vouloir à Harry d'être un peu paranoïaque. Après tout ce qu'il avait traversé, il savait très bien que le mal frappe toujours quand et où l'on ne s'y attend pas. D'autant plus qu'il avait croisé deux détraqueurs ici même, à Little Whinging, l'été dernier. Ses réflexes avaient donc eu tendance depuis à se rapprocher de ceux de Maugrey.

'_Vigilance constante'_ se rappela-t-il avec un faible sourire avant de se détendre et de reporter son attention sur le jeune garçon qui n'avait pas bougé depuis que Harry s'était brusquement retourné.

Le visage du garçon n'était pas étranger à Harry. Il l'avait déjà croisé quelques fois dans ce parc auparavant. Il s'appelait Mark Evans, pour autant qu'Harry soit sûr de se rappeler son nom. Tout ce qu'il savait de lui, c'était que Dudley et sa bande l'avaient molesté l'été précédent et qu'ils s'en vantaient régulièrement depuis. '_Si frapper un garçon de dix ans est quelque chose dont on puisse se vanter'_ réfléchit Harry.

Apparemment, Mark Evans ne s'attendait pas plus à voir Harry d'aussi bonne heure dans le parc que celui-ci.

- « Salut » dit-il d'une petite voix.

- « Salut » lui répondit Harry.

Il se demandait si vraiment il était si repoussant pour apparemment faire peur au jeune garçon. '_Forcément, je ne dois pas être très beau à voir'_ pensa-t-il après-coup. Cela faisait une bonne semaine qu'il passait son temps enfermé dans sa chambre, sans trop manger ni dormir. Les larmes avaient du creuser un peu son visage et le rendre plutôt morbide.

Il était d'un côté mécontent que le garçon ose le déranger alors qu'il recherchait le calme et, en même temps, l'allure innocente et un peu angélique de Mark l'attendrissait et le distrayait de son ennui.

- « Tu sais que ce n'est pas prudent de te promener tout seul dans ce parc comme ça » lui dit Harry. « L'été dernier, tu as été frappé par Dudley et sa bande, non ? »

- « Tu le connais ? » demanda Mark, soudain peu sûr de vouloir continuer la conversation avec Harry.

- « C'est mon cousin » répondit Harry avec un faible sourire d'excuse.

- « Tu es Harry, le garçon qui va à l'école Saint-Brutus pour jeunes délinquants c'est ça ? Dans le quartier, c'est ce que tout le monde dit sur toi ».

Harry eut un petit sourire d'amusement et détailla Mark de plus près. Il n'était pas bien grand, assez maigre, et pourtant quelque chose en lui laissait voir un grand courage. '_Et il en a fallu à ce garçon pour me poser cette question si ce qu'on raconte sur moi avait été vrai. S'il était sorcier, sans doute atterrirait-il à Gryffondor'_ se dit-il. Le jeune Mark lui faisait un peu penser à lui-même en plus jeune, peu avant de recevoir sa lettre de Poudlard. '_Un garçon simple et sans histoires, un peu curieux, qui n'a pas besoin de s'en faire pour le sort du monde'_ pensa Harry avec une pointe de regret et d'envie. Bien sûr, jamais il n'éprouverait de remords pour être entré dans le monde de la magie. Poudlard était devenu le foyer qu'il n'avait jamais connu chez les Dursley et il y avait rencontré des gens exceptionnels, à commencer par Ron et Hermione. '_Mais tout est plus simple quand on n'a pas le poids de la fatalité à porter sur ses épaules'_ se dit Harry.

- « Il ne faut pas croire tout ce qu'on raconte » lui répondit enfin Harry. « C'est ce que mon oncle et ma tante veulent prétendre aux yeux du voisinage : que je ne suis pas quelqu'un de fréquentable ».

- « En tous cas, tu l'es sûrement plus que ton cousin. Tu ne m'as jamais frappé toi. Alors que lui, il terrorise tous les enfants du quartier sous prétexte qu'il est plus grand et qu'il a sa bande d'amis avec lui ».

Harry sourit encore au commentaire de Mark. Trouver quelqu'un qui pensait la même chose que lui, qui ne supportait pas non plus l'injustice, même si c'était un enfant de dix ou onze ans, lui faisait du bien.

- « Ta mère ne s'inquiète pas que tu sois tout seul dehors aussi tôt ? » demanda Harry.

- « Non, je n'ai jamais connu mes parents. Ils sont morts quand j'étais tout petit. Je vis dans une famille d'adoption depuis toujours. Et ils ne s'inquiètent pas trop pour moi ».

- « Je suis désolé pour toi ».

La réponse de Mark avait quelque peu troublé Harry. Comme lui, il était orphelin et pas vraiment bien intégré à la famille dans laquelle il vivait. Mais plus encore, ce qu'avait dit le jeune garçon rappela douloureusement à Harry la perte qu'il venait de subir. Il fronça les sourcils et essaya de combattre les larmes qu'il sentait monter dans sa gorge.

Mark du s'apercevoir que sa réponse avait réveillé quelque chose de pénible dans l'esprit de Harry car il lui demanda :

- « Tu es sûr que ça va ? ».

- « Oui… Non… J'ai… J'ai perdu quelqu'un récemment… C'était… mon parrain… C'était la seule famille qu'il me restait… et je pensais… qu'on pourrait vivre ensemble… lui et moi… plus tard… ».

Harry ne savait pas trop ce qui le poussait à faire confiance à ce garçon alors qu'il n'était même pas capable de parler de ses sentiments pour Sirius à Ron et Hermione qu'il connaissait depuis presque six ans. Mais quelque chose en Mark l'avait ému et il se dit qu'il pouvait faire confiance au garçon qui, de toute manière, avait du vivre les mêmes souffrances et les mêmes manques que lui. Et c'était bien l'un des seuls. Certes, Luna avait eu, elle aussi, sa part de souffrances, mais ce n'était pas tout à fait pareil.

- « Tu l'aimais beaucoup n'est-ce pas ? » lui demanda Mark.

Apparemment, le garçon n'avait pas besoin de réponse. Il avait du la lire dans les yeux remplis de larmes de Harry car il ajouta tout de suite, sur un ton amical :

- « Tu sais, ça ne me regarde pas, mais les gens qu'on aime ne sont jamais vraiment partis. Leur corps n'est plus avec nous mais leur esprit, leur âme, sont toujours à nos côtés pour nous aimer et nous protéger. Quand mes parents me manquent, je me dis qu'ils sont là tout près, qu'ils m'observent et qu'ils veulent que je devienne grand pour vivre et penser à eux… » C'est une pensée qui me réconforte.

Une telle maturité d'esprit chez le jeune garçon surprit Harry qui avait maintenant une larme qui lui coulait le long de la joue.

'_Si jeune et déjà si fort'_ se dit Harry. '_Si seulement je pouvais être aussi fort que lui'_.

- '_Rien ne t'empêche d'essayer'_ lui répondit une voix au fond de son esprit. '_Est-ce que tu crois que si tu étais passé à la place de Sirius à travers le voile, tu voudrais qu'il s'apitoie maintenant sur ton sort ?'_.

Harry ne trouvait rien à répondre à cette voix venue du fond de lui-même. Cette logique était trop évidente pour qu'il ne se rende pas compte que c'est ce qu'il aurait du faire : vivre et perpétuer malgré la douleur le souvenir de son parrain. '_Cette voix a la même façon de penser qu'Hermione'_ se dit Harry dans un demi-sourire.

- « Merci Mark » dit-il enfin au jeune garçon qui l'observait avec attention.

Une demi-heure plus tard, il était sur le chemin du retour, non sans avoir promis à Mark qu'ils se reverraient dans le parc un de ces jours. La discussion avec le garçon l'avait quelque part libéré d'une partie de ses craintes. Et lui avait donné du courage pour revenir un peu à la vie…


	2. De bonnes résolutions

**HARRY POTTER ET LE PENDENTIF D'ARGENT**

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages de la saga Harry Potter appartiennent à JK. ROWLING.

**CHAPITRE 2 – DE BONNE RÉSOLUTIONS…**

Tout en cheminant sur Wisteria Walk, Harry se dit qu'après tout, le jeune Mark Evans avait sans doute raison du haut de ses dix ans et que Sirius préférerait sans doute le voir vivant et combatif plutôt que paralysé par la douleur et l'absence. Ce n'était pas une façon d'honorer le sacrifice de son parrain que d'agir ainsi.

'_Et c'est pour ce genre de gens que Voldemort ne doit pas retrouver ses pouvoirs'_ se dit Harry en repensant à Mark.

- '_Que comptes-tu faire alors'_ demanda la petite voix au fond de lui.

C'était une bonne question et Harry n'était pas sûr d'avoir une réponse appropriée à formuler. Malgré la discussion dans le parc, il ne savait pas, ne savait plus quoi faire. Mais sa conscience, ou ce qu'Harry avait décidé de considérer comme tel, n'était pas décidée à le laisser tranquille.

- '_Répares tes erreurs'_ ajouta la voix.

Harry savait bien qu'il en avait commis de nombreuses pendant sa cinquième année, parfois sans le vouloir, parfois par indélicatesse ou colère. Il avait laissé exploser sa furie contre Hermione et Ron en début d'année, sur Dumbledore, sur Cho qu'il pensait ne pas comprendre… En fin de compte, il avait réussi en un an à faire du mal à tous les gens qui comptaient sur lui et pour lui. Il avait pensé être plus intelligent que tous. Il avait cru que son opinion comptait plus que la leur alors qu'ils ne pensaient qu'à son bien ou, dans le cas de Cho, était tout aussi perdue que lui.

C'était des choses qu'Harry se promit de ne plus refaire. '_Et il va falloir réparer le mal que j'ai causé'_ réfléchit-il. C'était une résolution qu'il n'avait pas envisagée auparavant car il estimait avoir fait les bons choix. Mais la disparition de Sirius était bien là pour prouver que les choix qu'Harry faisait seul le conduisaient généralement à faire souffrir ceux à qui il tenait. '_Et c'est quelque chose de plus facile à dire qu'à faire'_ ajouta-t-il. '_Comment dire à tous ces gens que je suis désolé et que sans eux, je ne serais qu'un garçon sans avenir ?'_ Harry se disait qu'il devrait sans doute commencer à employer la maturité et la sagesse dont Mark Evans avait étonnamment fait preuve quelques minutes plus tôt dans le parc en le consolant de son mieux.

Perdu dans ce genre de réflexions, il arriva dans Privet Drive vers les 8h30. En franchissant le seuil du numéro 4, il s'aperçut que l'oncle Vernon et la tante Pétunia étaient déjà levés et attablés devant le petit déjeuner. Étrangement, depuis son retour de Poudlard, Harry n'avait pas eu à préparer les repas une seule fois, ce dont il était assez surpris, d'autant qu'il n'avait pas non plus été puni pour ça.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à monter dans sa chambre, l'oncle Vernon tourna vers lui son visage que l'on n'aurait pas pu dissocier de son corps tant son cou était inexistant.

- « Où étais-tu mon garçon ? Qu'est-ce qui te donne le droit de croire que tu peux sortir te promener sans permission alors que nous avons la _gentillesse_ d'héberger quelqu'un _comme toi_ sous notre toit ? » L'oncle Vernon avait pris bien soin d'accentuer le '_comme toi'_, histoire de montrer à Harry que les gens qui ont trait à la magie n'étaient guère mieux dans son opinion qu'une horrible maladie contagieuse.

- « J'étais dehors » se contenta de répondra Harry dans un grognement avant de filer vers les escaliers. Il n'était pas décidé à laisser son oncle saboter sa journée et les résolutions qu'il comptait mettre en œuvre à partir de maintenant.

Bizarrement, les commentaires courroucés que l'oncle Vernon aurait du faire après une remarque aussi impertinente ne vinrent jamais, ce qui ne lassa pas d'intriguer, voire d'inquiéter Harry sur le chemin de sa chambre. Il n'eut cependant pas loisir d'y réfléchir trop longtemps : il était arrivé devant sa porte et s'enferma rapidement à l'intérieur, trop heureux d'avoir échappé à une longue et, sans doute, désagréable conversation.

- « Avant tout, écrire à tout le monde pour m'excuser » se dit Harry à voix haute, comme pour se donner du courage.

Il savait que ce ne serait pas chose facile. Son comportement excessif avait du choquer beaucoup de gens et les excuses qu'il devait faire devraient être à la hauteur des colères qu'il avait passé sur ces personnes.

Assis à son bureau, une plume à la main, Harry commença son dur travail par une lettre à Dumbledore qu'il avait copieusement insulté en fin d'année. Il laissa courir sa plume sur le parchemin pour tenter d'exprimer tout ce que la discussion avec Mark le matin même lui avait inspiré : regret, amertume et humilité.

_Professeur Dumbledore,_

_Je voudrais m'excuser sincèrement pour le comportement que j'ai eu cette dernière année, notamment quand nous étions dans votre bureau après être revenus du Ministère de la Magie. Je n'ai sans doute pas été cette année à la hauteur des attentes que vous pourriez avoir de moi. Et l'inquiétude que j'ai eue pour Sirius puis la tristesse de l'avoir perdu m'ont fait dire des choses que je ne pense plus._

_Vous avez toujours été pour moi un homme attentionné, qui voulait avant tout mon bien, et je n'ai jamais fait que me reposer sur vous et, dernièrement, vous insulter quand je pensais que vous vous trompiez. C'est pourquoi je tiens à m'excuser._

_Sans doute, je n'oublierai jamais Sirius, mais je souhaite que sa disparition m'apporte plus de maturité pour combattre les forces du mal et grandir. Sirius aurait voulu que je vive et c'est ce que je compte faire. Tout comme mes parents auraient souhaité que leur sacrifice serve le bien et non les ténèbres._

_J'aimerais que vous me pardonniez et je veux racheter toutes les erreurs que j'ai faites cette année. J'aimerais aussi vous faire honneur et vous demander une faveur : Est-il possible que vous m'entraîniez davantage en Défense contre les Forces du Mal ? J'aimerais beaucoup me préparer à une nouvelle confrontation contre Voldemort. Nous savons vous et moi, qu'elle aura fatalement lieu un jour ou l'autre. Et nous savons également vous et moi que je ne peux pas me permettre de lui faire face démuni. Je compte bien continuer à protéger les gens que j'aime, mais avec les meilleures armes possibles… et avec un peu plus de discernement._

_Êtes-vous d'accord ? Quelque soit votre décision, je la comprendrai parfaitement. J'attends avec impatience de vous revoir au mois de Septembre. En attendant, je vous renouvelle mes excuses._

_Avec toutes mon amitié,_

_Harry Potter_

Cette lettre devait sûrement faire partie d'une des plus longues qu'il ait jamais écrites mais il en était assez fier, surtout au vu du nombre de brouillons froissés qui jonchaient son bureau avant qu'il ne réussisse à exprimer tout ce qu'il avait à dire. Il avait réussi à coucher par écrit sa tristesse d'avoir blessé quelqu'un qu'il considérait comme un grand personnage, à écrire le nom de Sirius sans trop trembler, et à demander à Dumbledore de le préparer à faire face à Voldemort.

Harry espérait que Dumbledore comprendrait l'allusion à la prophétie et qu'il accepterait de l'aider. Il était resté volontairement flou dans sa lettre au cas où elle serait interceptée en chemin. Après tout, des temps noirs arrivaient à grands pas et il convenait d'être plus prudent que jamais. Harry avait un peu réfléchi à cette prophétie depuis son retour à Little Whinging mais jamais vraiment sur le fond.

Depuis ce matin, il avait cependant pris conscience de l'énorme poids reposant sur ses épaules : c'est la survie de tout le monde de la magie qui dépendait de sa capacité à vaincre Voldemort. Lui seul avait un quelconque pouvoir sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres, notamment grâce au lien qui s'était tissé entre eux au fil des rencontres. Combien de gens, combien de vies dépendaient de sa force, de sa volonté ? Ressasser cette constatation était futile, apeurant même, au vu de l'énormité de la tâche à accomplir, mais Harry n'avait d'autre choix que de _faire face_ pour aider les autres. C'était sa destinée.

Les mots terribles de la prophétie lui revinrent en tête. Il ne les avait entendus qu'une seule fois, dans le bureau de Dumbledore lorsqu'il lui en avait expliqué la genèse. Pourtant, Harry se les rappelait sans hésitation :

_Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche…_

_Il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié…_

_Il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois…_

_Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal_

_Mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore…_

_Et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre_

_Car aucun des deux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit…_

_Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres_

_Sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois…_

Harry ne savait pas bien ce qui l'avait poussé à inscrire dans ses résolutions la lutte active contre Voldemort mais il était bien décidé à en découdre. Toute l'amertume de la disparition de Sirius, de ses parents, tout le mal causé aux gens auxquels il était lié, il le ferait payer au Seigneur des Ténèbres plutôt qu'aux gens justes qui cherchaient à l'aider.

Et parmi ceux-là, il y avait avant tout Ron et Hermione, ses meilleurs amis. C'était les deux premières personnes qu'il avait vraiment rencontrées, avec Hagrid, dans le monde magique et tout de suite une certaine complicité s'était installée entre eux… Bien sûr, il y avait parfois des brouilles, notamment lorsque Ron et Hermione confrontaient leurs différents points de vue, mais cela n'avait jamais mis en péril le trio le plus célèbre de Poudlard. La '_dream team'_ comme l'appelaient parfois certains.

Harry reprit donc sa plume pour remercier ses deux amis… Il commença d'abord par Hermione, à qui il sentait qu'il avait le plus de remerciements à faire. Non qu'il en ait une plus haute opinion que Ron, mais elle avait été après tout son plus grand secours en toutes circonstances : pour résoudre l'énigme du Basilic en seconde année, pour sauver Sirius et Buck en troisième année, pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers en quatrième année, pour tant d'autres occasions et, plus récemment, pour le combat au Ministère de la Magie. À ce rappel, Harry sentit un frisson lui caresser l'échine… '_Hermione'_… Il avait failli la perdre elle aussi au Ministère, lorsque l'un des mangemorts avait lancé un sort qui avait tracé une flamme violette sur son corps. Tombée inanimée, Harry avait vécu les secondes les plus longues de sa vie avant que Neville ne lui dise qu'elle était encore vivante. '_Si je l'avais perdue, jamais je ne me le serais pardonné… Voir mourir par ma faute une sorcière aussi intelligente, aussi loyale, aussi sincère, aussi… belle…'._

'_Minute, Minute…'_ s'interrompit-il. '_Ai-je vraiment pensé… belle ?'_ Ce n'est pas bien sûr qu'il l'ait déjà trouvée affreuse ou repoussante mais ce n'était pas un qualificatif qui lui venait en premier lieu d'habitude pour caractériser sa meilleure amie. Il aurait plutôt dit '_intelligente, sensible, fidèle'_… Il chassa rapidement l'idée d'un mouvement de tête et ramena sa concentration à l'écriture de la lettre…

_Chère Hermione,_

_Tout d'abord, j'espère que tout va bien et que tu t'es remise de notre visite au Ministère. Si quelque chose ne va pas avec ta blessure, tu sais que tu peux envoyer un hibou à Dumbledore, ou à Madame Weasley et ils s'occuperont de toi… Tu vois, je recommence à vouloir 'sauver les gens'… Je m'inquiète pour toi et j'espère que ce début de vacances ne s'est pas trop mal passé._

_Pour moi, tout va aussi bien que possible en de telles circonstances… Sirius me manque beaucoup, comme je sais qu'il doit manquer à Ron ou à toi. Mais je fais avec… tant bien que mal. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi car malgré ça mes moldus sont plus sympathiques avec moi que d'habitude. À vrai dire, ils m'ignorent, ce qui me va très bien._

_Et je voulais aussi et surtout m'excuser. Tu dois te demander pourquoi parce tu es une fille formidable qui n'en veut jamais aux gens, mais je n'ai pas été très correct avec toi cette année. J'ai passé ma colère sur Ron et sur toi en début d'année alors que vous n'aviez rien fait, juste respecter les consignes de Dumbledore. Et puis tu m'as si souvent aidé et je t'ai si peu souvent remerciée comme je l'aurais du. Sans toi, je serais sans doute mort dix fois à l'heure qu'il est. Et si je t'avais écouté, Sirius serait peut-être encore avec nous…_

_Enfin… Tout ça pour te dire que tu es une fille géniale, sensible et attentionnée, ainsi qu'une amie comme on en rencontre peu dans la vie. J'espère que tu me pardonneras d'avoir été distant avec toi cette année et de t'avoir mis en colère parfois._

_As-tu reçu les résultats de tes BUSE ? Je sais que le sujet te tient à cœur et que tu t'inquiètes mais je sais que tu vas battre tous les records. Dès que nous les aurons avec la liste des livres, il faudra prévoir une journée sur le Chemin de Traverse, pour pouvoir se retrouver._

_Je pense à toi très fort. Tu me manques._

_Harry_

Harry espérait en avoir fait assez pour qu'Hermione lui pardonne. Il écrivit à la suite une lettre à Ron qui contenait quasiment les mêmes excuses. Il y rajouta un mot pour Ginny qui l'avait impressionné pendant leur mission au Ministère. La petite Ginny, qu'il avait souvent ignoré parce qu'elle était la petite sœur de Ron, était devenue une vraie femme, avec ses choix, ses certitudes et ses forces. Elle s'était battue comme tous les autres et avait refusé qu'on la laisse en arrière. Harry s'en voulait un peu de l'avoir tenue à l'écart auparavant. Il se promit bien qu'il passerait du temps avec elle cette année.

Harry écrivit également une lettre à Luna Lovegood, à Neville et, enfin, à Hagrid, avec qui il avait été impoli juste avant son départ de Poudlard. Hagrid, comme les autres, avait juste essayé d'aider Harry à surmonter sa peine. Même si le demi géant était parfois un peu pataud, il avait avant tout un cœur d'or qu'Harry appréciait énormément.

Une fois toutes ces lettres terminées, Harry était fatigué mais avait le sentiment du travail accompli. Il savait que ce serait sans doute difficile de faire oublier à ses amis sa tristesse face à la disparition de Sirius, ou les mauvais mots qu'il leur avait parfois dit au cours de l'année. Mais Harry avait décidé de faire peau neuve, d'être fort, de ne pas laisser Voldemort prendre le pas sur lui. Rien ne l'arrêterait dans cette mission qu'il s'était fixé.

Jetant un coup d'œil au réveil qui trônait sur sa table de chevet, il s'aperçut qu'il était déjà 11h45. Il avait passé la matinée à écrire à ses amis et à réfléchir à cette nouvelle force qu'il avait puisée en lui. Inconsciemment, il savait que sa rencontre avec Mark Evans l'avait beaucoup aidé à s'éclaircir les idées, qu'elle avait été le déclic qui l'avait sorti de sa torpeur. Il se promit de passer plus souvent au parc cet été pour avoir la chance de parler à nouveau avec le jeune garçon.

'_Et si Dudley, s'avise d'essayer de le battre à nouveau, il a intérêt à s'exiler avant que je ne le retrouve et que je ne rajoute des pieds de cochon à la queue que Hagrid lui avait déjà invoquée il y a cinq ans'_.

Sur ces alléchantes pensées, il accrocha les six lettres à la patte d'Hedwige qui somnolait dans sa cage. La chouette se réveilla et sa tête oscilla rapidement entre le visage de Harry et le poids des lettres qu'il venait de lui accrocher à la patte. Elle poussa un hululement de mécontentement quant au nombre de lettres qu'elle avait à acheminer mais s'apprêta tout de même à prendre son envol.

- « Je suis désolé Hedwige mais ce sont des lettres très importantes pour moi… Je te promets que quand tu seras revenue, je te donnerai un bon repas et je ne te ferai plus faire d'aussi longs vols cet été… ».

Avec un dernier regard plus affectueux, la chouette s'engouffra par la fenêtre et fila rapidement au dessus des toits de Privet Drive. Harry la regarda jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait disparue dans les nuages. Toute autre chouette aurait eu besoin qu'on lui indique précisément l'adresse de livraison mais Harry n'en avait pas besoin. Hedwige avait un excellent sens de l'orientation et Harry savait qu'elle trouverait tout le monde sans problème, même Dumbledore, où qu'il soit.

Sur ces pensées, il entendit des bruits de pas dans le couloir. Ce n'était la marche des éléphants annonçant l'arrivée imminente et furibonde de l'oncle Vernon ou de Dudley, c'était le pas discret de la tante Pétunia. Une discrétion qu'elle employait d'habitude à épier ses voisins et glaner des ragots sur la vie du quartier.

On frappa légèrement à la porte. Harry se demanda instinctivement ce qu'il avait fait et pourquoi sa tante Pétunia allait le déranger. Une visite de son oncle ou de sa tante dans sa chambre ne présageait jamais rien de bon, bien au contraire.

- « Entrez » dit Harry d'une voix qu'il voulait la plus neutre possible.

Sa tante se faufila à l'intérieur de la pièce, mais au lieu du regard haineux qu'elle lui lançait d'habitude et qu'Harry s'attendait à trouver sur son visage, elle avait plutôt l'air désolée de le déranger. Harry fronça les sourcils à cette constatation. L'oncle Vernon ou la tante Pétunia n'avaient jamais l'air désolés de quoi que ce soit face à lui. C'était le genre de regards qu'ils lançaient plutôt à Dudley en espérant qu'il ne se fâche pas sur le nombre de ses cadeaux d'anniversaire ou la quantité de nourriture à table.

- « Oui ? » demanda Harry avec hésitation, voyant que sa tante avait toutes les peines du monde à parler.

- « Euh… Je voulais juste te prévenir que ton oncle et moi allions déjeuner chez les Polkiss avec Dudley. Ils nous ont invités. Il y a tout ce que tu veux dans le frigo, n'hésites pas à te servir ».

- « Bien » lui répondit simplement Harry, décidément très surpris par le ton courtois que sa tante avait employé avec lui.

Elle se retourna et se dirigea lentement vers la porte. Lorsqu'elle était déjà presque dans le couloir, Harry crut entendre '_désolée pour ton parrain'_ murmuré en l'espace d'un souffle avant que la porte ne se referme. Brièvement, il se demanda si un évènement cosmique extraordinaire ne l'avait pas précipité pendant la nuit dans une dimension parallèle tant le comportement actuel des Dursley leur était étranger.

Il était encore plongé dans l'interprétation de cette phrase qu'il avait entendu sa tante soupirer plus que dire quand il vit par la fenêtre les trois Dursley sortir de la maison et monter dans la nouvelle voiture de l'oncle Vernon.

'_C'est une drôle d'idée de faire le trajet en voiture… Les Polkiss habitent à deux rues d'ici, dans Magnolia Crescent'_ songea Harry. Puis il se dit que c'était sans doute une nouvelle idée de l'oncle Vernon pour épater les parents de l'ami de Dudley.

Tout compte fait, malgré les circonstances et le visage de Sirius qui restait légèrement gravé dans l'esprit d'Harry, celui-ci considéra qu'il avait eu un très bon début de journée. Il avait rencontré Mark Evans qui s'était révélé d'un très grand secours, il avait écrit à tous ses amis en se montrant bon camarade et bon élève avec Dumbledore, il les avait rassurés et s'était excusé, les Dudley s'étaient montré corrects avec lui… Harry se demanda l'espace d'un instant à quoi il devait cette chance subite.

Plutôt que d'approfondir cette pensée, il décida de célébrer cette bonne journée en se préparant, pour une fois depuis longtemps, un repas convenable. Descendu dans la cuisine, il cuisina des œufs et du bacon, qu'il savoura en pensant que c'était le premier repas digne de ce nom qu'il s'offrait depuis longtemps.

Une fois le repas terminé, il remonta dans sa chambre pour mettre en œuvre le programme qu'il avait établi pour le reste de la journée. Il avait décidé qu'il essayerait de convaincre Dumbledore de le laisser passer le plus de temps possible avec Ron et Hermione. Et pour en profiter un maximum, Harry savait qu'il lui fallait d'abord se débarrasser de tous les devoirs qu'il avait à faire pendant les vacances. Même si les étudiants de cinquième année avaient à peine passés leurs BUSE, leurs professeurs leur avaient tout de même donné du travail.

Installé à son bureau avec son livre de Potions ouvert devant lui, il s'apprêtait à commencer les quatre rouleaux de parchemin que Rogue leur avait imposé sur les propriétés du poil de Licorne dans la préparation de potions quand il entendit taper à la fenêtre. Se retournant, Harry constata qu'un hibou à l'aspect très officiel trônait sur le rebord de la fenêtre, une longue enveloppe attachée à la patte…


	3. Un courrier inattendu

**HARRY POTTER ET LE PENDENTIF D'ARGENT**

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages de la saga Harry Potter appartiennent à JK. ROWLING.

**CHAPITRE 3 – UN COURRIER INATTENDU…**

Harry ouvrit la fenêtre, invita le hibou à se reposer quelques minutes dans la cage d'Hedwige, puisqu'elle n'était pas là, et détacha la lettre de sa patte.

Sur l'enveloppe était mentionnée son adresse et, au dos, cinq sceaux officiels s'étalaient : on distinguait celui de Poudlard, celui du Ministère de la Magie, de Gringotts, la banque des sorciers, de ce qui semblait être un cabinet de notaires nommé _Bangs & Barns_ et, enfin, ce que Harry reconnut comme le sceau de la famille Black, aperçu sur la tapisserie des ancêtres, Square Grimmaurd.

Le jeune homme se demanda ce que pouvait bien contenir une lettre aussi officielle. Il décacheta avec appréhension l'enveloppe et en extrait plusieurs parchemins.

Le premier était une lettre à en-tête du cabinet de notaires dont le sceau figurait sur l'enveloppe. Il lut avec attention ce qui était écrit :

_**Bangs & Barns**_

_Notaires pour sorciers depuis 1287_

_Chemin de Traverse_

_Cher Monsieur Potter,_

_Nous avons appris avec peine le décès de votre parrain, Sirius Black, et c'est avec sympathie que nous vous faisons part de nos plus sincères condoléances._

_Vous trouverez dans ce pli les dernières volontés de votre parrain, dont nous étions les dépositaires jusqu'à présent._

_Ce testament nous a été remis par notre client il y a quelques temps, à charge pour nous de vous le transmettre si un accident lui survenait. Le document a été authentifié par Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, témoin de Monsieur Black lors de sa rédaction._

_Notre client a fait de vous son légataire universel, c'est-à-dire qu'il vous confie toute jouissance des biens dont il disposait, notamment de ce que contient le coffre n°743 chez Gringotts, et la demeure sise 12, Square Grimmaurd, à Londres._

_Si vous acceptez de prendre possession de ces biens, vous voudrez bien nous le faire savoir par retour du courrier et vous reporter au gobelin Gripsec, lors de votre prochaine visite chez Gringotts, qui vous remettra les clés du coffre et de la demeure précédemment cités._

_Avec encore une fois tout notre soutien dans l'épreuve que vous traversez, nous restons à votre disposition pour toute démarche complémentaire._

_Fidelius Bangs_

_Notaire_

Harry était troublé par ce qu'il venait de lire. Bien sûr, il avait pris peu à peu conscience que Sirius était mort et qu'il ne reviendrait pas, mais de là à penser que son parrain lui laisserait tout ce qu'il possédait, Harry s'en sentait un peu perturbé. Il ne savait vraiment pas s'il avait vraiment envie d'habiter Square Grimmaurd, une demeure inévitablement liée au souvenir de Sirius et dont chaque mur laisser transpirer la noirceur de la famille Black…

Harry versa une larme à l'évocation de son parrain dont la perte lui était encore très présente au cœur. Il reporta ensuite son attention sur les autres documents contenus dans l'enveloppe. Le premier était le testament manuscrit de Sirius et l'autre une lettre cosignée de Dumbledore et de Cornelius Fudge, lui expliquant que même s'il n'était pas encore en âge de s'installer seul dans une demeure à son nom, le Ministère lui accordait une dérogation sur ce point ainsi que l'autorisation de pratiquer la magie lorsqu'il était Square Grimmaurd. Le Ministère ajoutait également qu'au vu des récents évènements, une enquête allait être rouverte sur Sirius. Le doute sur la culpabilité de son parrain permettait donc à Harry de bénéficier de la demeure de Londres.

Harry ne sut d'abord comment prendre ces nouvelles. Il remercia mentalement Dumbledore d'avoir sûrement et personnellement pesé sur le Ministère pour que lui soit accordée une telle dérogation de pratiquer la magie. Et il était également très satisfait que le Ministère se décide finalement à redorer le nom de Sirius Black avec une enquête équitable. Dire qu'il avait fallu la mort de son parrain pour que ces idiots du Ministère se décident à mener une enquête sérieuse et impartiale… Cette pensée fit rager Harry. D'un autre côté, s'installer seul dans cette grande demeure lui faisait toujours très peur.

Il s'était imaginé une époque y vivant, mais son parrain était encore vivant lorsqu'il avait conçu cet espoir. Il se voyait vivre avec Sirius à sa sortie de Poudlard, l'aidant à redorer son blason auprès du monde magique.

Cet espoir s'était maintenant envolé depuis que Sirius avait définitivement traversé l'arcade.

Harry réfléchit un instant à ce qu'il convenait de faire à la lueur des derniers évènements. Quitter les Dursley pour de bon était plus que tentant. Il n'aurait plus à subir leur harcèlement et leurs remarques mesquines. C'était quelque chose dont il avait toujours rêvé au demeurant.

'_Si jamais je vais habiter Square Grimmaurd, sans doute y aura-t-il toujours des membres de l'Ordre avec moi… Je ne serai jamais vraiment seul…'_ C'est cette perspective qui décida le plus Harry. Être utile à l'Ordre du Phénix devenait de plus en plus une nécessité à mesure que Voldemort regagnait des pouvoirs. Renoncer à la demeure des Black, c'était priver l'Ordre d'un quartier général. '_De plus, la maison du Square Grimmaurd est incartable et protégée par de nombreux enchantements. Aucun risque qu'il arrive rien à qui que ce soit là-bas'_ ajouta Harry.

Harry prit donc une nouvelle fois ce jour-ci sa plume et un parchemin. Il accepta l'offre du cabinet _Bangs & Barns_ et proposa de passer chez Gringotts la semaine suivante pour prendre possession des clés de son parrain.

Une fois la lettre confiée au hibou qui avait apporté le testament et que celui-ci se fut envolé immédiatement, Harry se remit dans son devoir de Potions pour le reste de l'après-midi.

Le reste de la semaine de Harry se passa sans grands bouleversements. Il avait complètement terminé ses devoirs de vacances, ce qui était un exploit compte tenu de la masse de travail que leur avait donné à faire les différents professeurs. Les plus durs étaient certainement ceux de Rogue et de McGonagall, laquelle leur avait demandé en six rouleaux de parchemin de résumer tous les différents sorts de métamorphose qu'ils connaissaient ainsi que leur définition complète.

Harry avait le sentiment d'avoir répondu parfaitement à tous les devoirs qu'il avait à faire, ce qui ne lassa pas de l'étonner. Chaque fois qu'il se sentait hésitant à donner une réponse, il contemplait la plume qu'il avait dans la main. C'était la même plume d'aigle qu'Hermione lui avait donné en cadeau le Noël de leur deuxième année. La plume était magnifique et Harry en prenait grand soin. Il se sentait étrangement plus intelligent quand il écrivait avec cette plume et elle lui permettait une écriture moins brouillonne.

Harry avait également profité de tout le temps libre qu'il avait pour relire tous les livres de cinquième année dont il avait eu besoin à Poudlard, et les avait étonnamment mémorisés. Il se dit avec fierté que sa meilleure amie Hermione serait contente de lui si elle le voyait passer tant de temps à étudier. Et pourtant faire la fierté d'Hermione n'était pas chose facile… Il suffisait de poser la question à Ron pour le savoir. À tous deux, ils n'avaient jamais brillé à Poudlard par leur côté académique.

Non qu'il ait toutefois passé ses journées uniquement la tête plongée dans un livre de cours. Pour compenser la faiblesse physique que lui avait occasionné la perte de Sirius, il s'était mis à faire du sport. Il espérait de tout cœur faire à nouveau partie de l'équipe de Quidditch cette année et comptait bien sur son entraînement physique pour rattraper toutes les séances qu'il avait manquées par la faute de Dolorès Ombrage, la '_Grande Inquisitrice'_ de Poudlard.

Tout ce sport qu'il faisait lui permettait également de mettre Sirius un peu de côté et de revoir Mark Evans. Ils se retrouvaient tous deux dans le parc tôt le matin pour quelques heures de course. Harry rentrait par la suite chez lui et passait le reste de la matinée à soulever des poids pour entretenir sa musculature. Les poids avaient été à l'origine achetés à Dudley pour parfaire son régime mais celui-ci n'avait jamais cru bon de leur adresser un second regard.

Harry dormait encore peu mais tout de même plus que lorsque ses cauchemars le harcelaient en début d'été. Ce regain de sommeil lui permettait de se sentir plus sain et plus attentif lorsqu'il faisait du sport ou se concentrait sur ses livres.

En une semaine, Harry s'était donc dépensé plus qu'aucun autre été et, la veille de se rendre chez Gringotts pour le testament de Sirius, il avait terminé ses devoirs, lu et relu tous les livres magiques qu'il possédait et développé une musculature satisfaisante.

Toute trace de l'enfance n'avait pas disparue de son corps mais il voyait, grâce à ses efforts, apparaître peu à peu un corps d'homme avec des muscles bien dessinés et des formes plus marquées. Globalement, Harry était plutôt satisfait des efforts qu'il avait fournis jusque là. Il sentait que, quelque part, sa forme physique l'aiderait peut-être lors d'une prochaine rencontre avec Voldemort. Tout avantage était bon à prendre pour une nouvelle confrontation avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Harry retardait au maximum le moment où il devrait dire aux Dursley qu'il partait définitivement. Il avait en effet prévu de se rendre directement Square Grimmaurd après être passé chez Gringotts. Non pas qu'il soit fondamentalement inquiet de la réaction de son oncle et de sa tante. Il pensait qu'ils seraient plutôt satisfaits de se débarrasser de lui, surtout un an plus tôt que prévu. '_Mais que faire si par méchanceté ils veulent m'empêcher de partir ?'_ se demandait plutôt Harry.

Il prit néanmoins son courage à deux mains et descendit dîner. Les Dursley s'installaient à peine à table quand Harry atteignit la cuisine. L'oncle Vernon et Dudley lui lancèrent un regard méchant mais ne dirent rien lorsqu'il s'assit en bout de table. La tante Pétunia lui lança un regard inquiet mais se tourna rapidement vers ses fourneaux.

- « Oncle Vernon, tante Pétunia… » commença Harry en s'éclaircissant la gorge. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais une boule s'était formée dans son estomac. Il espérait plus que tout qu'ils allaient accepter son départ et qu'il n'aurait plus à passer ses étés chez ces moldus qui l'avaient toujours détesté.

Ils se tournèrent calmement, chose étonnante, pour écouter ce que le garçon avait à dire.

- « Mon parrain m'a laissé sa maison lorsqu'il a… disparu. On m'a donné la permission d'aller y habiter. Alors, si vous êtes d'accord, vous pourriez vous débarrasser définitivement de moi et je pourrais partir dès demain… Pour toujours » lança rapidement Harry avant de perdre son courage. C'était autant une affirmation qu'une question. Il voulait apparaître une dernière fois poli, surtout auprès de sa tante, mais n'était pas décidé à se laisser dire non par son oncle.

L'oncle Vernon lui lança un bref regard avant de se perdre en pensées. Harry savait que son oncle se soumettait en cet instant à une intense réflexion. Le visage de son oncle rougissant et son regard agité, comme s'il faisait un effort surhumain pour se concentrer. Son expression passa par toutes les émotions possibles. On aurait tantôt dit qu'il s'apprêtait à réprimander Harry pour quasiment leur imposer son choix de partir, tantôt qu'il avait appris que Noël aurait lieu deux fois cette année.

Finalement, c'est cette dernière option qui sembla l'emporter. Il tourna son visage vers Harry en dodelinant joyeusement du chef et lui dit :

- « Mon garçon, je ne sais pas si un bon à rien comme toi arrivera à se débrouiller tout seul mais ce n'est pas mon problème. Je suis ravi que tu n'aies pas à nous imposer davantage le fardeau de ta présence. T'élever _avec gentillesse_ comme nous l'avons fait pendant ces longues années était déjà un trop grand cadeau à te faire. Tu peux partir dès que possible ».

Harry se demanda brièvement quelle pouvait bien être cette _gentillesse_ dont les Dursley avait fait preuve avec lui mais, trop content d'avoir si facilement obtenu un accord, termina rapidement son repas et se retira dans sa chambre pour empaqueter toutes ses affaires.

Il rangea ses vêtements et ses livres au fond de sa malle et déposa soigneusement par-dessus tous les objets auxquels il tenait et qui étaient délicatement entreposés sous une lame du parquet sous son lit. Il s'agissait de son Éclair de Feu – que le professeur McGonagall lui avait rendu en fin d'année après le départ d'Ombrage –, des lettres qu'il avait reçu au fil des ans de tous ses amis et, bien évidemment, de l'album photo qu'Hagrid lui avait donné et qui contenait les photos de ses parents et de Sirius.

Il nettoya la cage d'Hedwige avec un sort de _Récurvite_ avant de la déposer sur le sommet de sa malle. Il doutait qu'Hedwige le rejoigne avant son départ le lendemain matin. Elle devait toujours être en train de délivrer les six lettres dont il l'avait chargée mais il ne s'en inquiétait pas, elle saurait le retrouver dans la demeure du Square Grimmaurd.

Il s'allongea donc une dernière fois sur son lit du numéro 4, Privet Drive et le sommeil vint quasi-automatiquement dès qu'il eut posé la tête sur l'oreiller.

_Il rêva de la maison de Sirius. Il était là-bas avec tous ceux qu'il aimait : ses amis Hermione et Ron, ses camarades de Gryffondor, les professeurs Dumbledore et McGonagall, Lupin, la famille Weasley… Ils fêtaient quelque chose mais Harry ne savait pas quoi. L'ambiance était heureuse, tout le monde le félicitait et le professeur Dumbledore, que Harry n'avait vu pleurer qu'une fois dans sa vie, avait une larme qui lui coulait le long de la joue…_

Harry s'éveilla benoîtement de ce rêve étrange. Il ne savait pas qu'en penser. Ce songe était après tout bien différent des rêves noirs qu'il avait l'habitude de faire. Et sa cicatrice n'émettait pas le plus léger picotement. Savoir si le rêve était prémonitoire ou pas était beaucoup demander à Harry. Néanmoins, cela ne l'aurait pas dérangé. Présager des évènements heureux était quelque chose d'assez positif après tout.

Avec surprise, Harry s'aperçut qu'il était déjà 7h30 et qu'il ne lui fallait pas tarder s'il voulait profiter de sa journée. C'était sans doute la plus longue nuit de sommeil qu'il avait eue de l'été.

Il se hâta de prendre une douche et de vérifier s'il n'avait rien oublié. Une fois descendu dans le salon, il griffonna un message à l'attention des Dursley, les remerciant tout de même de l'avoir hébergé pendant toutes ces années. S'ils s'étaient montrés très souvent inhumains tout ce temps, Harry était bien décidé à ne pas s'abaisser à ce niveau et à se montrer correct en toutes circonstances.

Il sortit sur le perron et descendit l'allée vers la rue, traînant derrière lui sa lourde malle. Harry ne se rappelait pas avoir entassé tant de choses au cours de sa vie dans le monde magique, ce dont témoignait pourtant la lourdeur de sa malle.

Une fois au bord de la rue, il regarda de tous côtés pour voir si personne n'était réveillé dans le quartier ou posté derrière les rideaux des maisons. Rassuré, il agita furtivement sa baguette magique, qui ne quittait pas sa poche lorsqu'il sortait. Il attendit quelques secondes avant qu'un _BANG_ très sonore ne retentisse dans Privet Drive.

Harry, comme le lampadaire qui se trouvait à côté de lui, firent un bond en arrière pour éviter d'être écrasés par le Magicobus. Le véhicule était comme dans son souvenir lorsqu'il avait pris l'an passé : un grand autobus violet à double impériale et, sur le devant, _Magicobus_ écrit en grosse lettres scintillantes.

Après s'être relevé, Harry grimpa à bord de l'autobus et fut accueilli par l'enthousiasme de Stan, le contrôleur du Magicobus.

- « Salut Ha… euh… salut Neville ! Très content de te revoir » termina-t-il en voyant le regard appuyé que lui lançait Harry. Ce n'est pas qu'il était dérangé que Stan le reconnaisse mais il préférait rester prudent dans ses déplacements. Après tout, on ne sait pas qui l'on pouvait croiser ces temps-ci.

Après lui avoir lancé un clin d'œil furtif, Stan lui proposa d'aller s'asseoir pendant qu'il montait la malle et la cage d'Hedwige dans le bus.

- « Onze mornilles pour un siège, quatorze mornilles et on t'offre en plus une tasse de chocolat chaud. Qu'en penses-tu Neville ? Où veux-tu aller ? » lui demanda Stan en déposant à côté de lui ses bagages.

- « Un siège et un chocolat chaud c'est parfait… Je voudrais aller au _Chaudron Baveur_, s'il vous plaît » lui répondit Harry avec un sourire.

- « Direction Londres Ern » cria Stan à l'attention du chauffeur. « Tu es chanceux H… Neville, tu es le seul client d'aussi bonne heure, le trajet sera rapide » rajouta le contrôleur en se tournant vers Harry.

Et en un éclair, le Magicobus était reparti. Harry voyait les rues de Little Whinging défiler à grande allure, les poubelles et les arbres s'écarter du bord des rues lorsque le Magicobus s'apprêtait à les percuter. Manifestement Ernie, le chauffeur, n'avait pas fait beaucoup de progrès dans l'art de conduire un autobus depuis qu'Harry y était déjà monté.

Stan lui apporta sa tasse de chocolat chaud une minute après et se pencha vers lui dans un air de conspirateur :

- « C'est très courageux ce que tu as fait Neville… Personne ne voulait te croire quand tu disais que Tu-sais-qui était de retour. Mais moi je l'avais bien dit à Ern que tu n'étais pas un menteur. Maintenant, après l'interview dans la _Gazette du Sorcier_, ils seront bien forcés de te prendre au mot… »

Harry lui répondit avec un sourire de remerciement et termina sa tasse de chocolat. Stan n'avait pas menti, un nouveau _BANG_ et Harry voyait maintenant défiler les rues de Londres.

L'autobus stoppa de justesse dans un retentissant crissement de pneus devant le Chaudron Baveur et Harry aurait été projeté en avant par l'arrêt brutal s'il n'avait pas eu l'habitude du Magicobus. Il se leva, traîna sa malle, remercia chaleureusement Stan et Ernie du voyage et descendit sur le trottoir.

Devant lui s'étalait l'enseigne morne du Chaudron Baveur, un endroit qu'aucun moldu n'aurait soupçonné d'être la porte d'entrée vers le monde de la magie. Il pénétra rapidement à l'intérieur et fut tout de suite accueilli par Tom, le barman.

- « Harry ! Content de vous revoir. Vous allez bien ? » lui demanda Tom avec chaleur.

- « Très bien, merci Tom » lui répondit le jeune homme avec tout autant de chaleur.

Une grande complicité s'était installée entre les deux hommes lorsque Harry avait résidé deux semaines au _Chaudron Baveur_ en début de troisième année. Tom était ravi de pouvoir aider Harry chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion et ce dernier était reconnaissant au vieil homme d'éloigner les curieux qui ne manquaient pas de l'aborder lorsqu'il se rendait sur le Chemin de Traverse.

- « Est-ce qu'il vous faut une chambre Harry ? » demanda le patron.

- « Non merci Tom. Je suis simplement venu faire un tour sur le Chemin de Traverse. Est-ce que vous pourriez juste garder mes bagages pendant ce temps ? » lui répondit Harry.

Et alors que Tom rangeait la malle de Harry derrière le comptoir, ce dernier se rendait dans l'arrière cour qui communiquait avec l'allée commerçante du monde des sorciers : le Chemin de Traverse.

Harry effleura quelques briques dans un certain ordre avec sa baguette magique et le mur en face de lui s'élargit pour former une arche de pierre. Harry s'y faufila et atterrit sur le Chemin de Traverse. L'endroit était bruyant et populeux, comme dans le souvenir de Harry. On pouvait y croiser des sorciers et sorcières de tous âges, transportant chacun des objets magiques et des paquets de couleurs variées et de formes hétéroclites. Ça et là, on s'échangeait les dernières nouvelles du monde magique et on venait faire l'achat de tout ce que les boutiques proposaient.

À peine Harry avait-il fait trois pas en direction de Gringotts qu'une voix sur le côté l'interpella…

- « Bonjour Harry. Je suis heureux de te retrouver ».

Harry lança un regard de côté, surpris d'entendre ici cette voix qu'il connaissait très bien. Mais il devait forcément se tromper, ce ne pouvait pas être… Dumbledore !…


	4. Retour à la noble maison des Black

**HARRY POTTER ET LE PENDENTIF D'ARGENT**

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages de la saga Harry Potter appartiennent à JK. ROWLING.

**CHAPITRE 4 – RETOUR À LA NOBLE MAISON DES BLACK**

- « Bonjour Professeur Dumbledore ! Que faites-vous ici ? » lui demanda Harry avec empressement.

Dumbledore l'examina rapidement, une étincelle de malice dans le regard.

- « Je me doutais que tu viendrais ici ce matin. Apparemment je ne me suis pas trompé » lui répondit le vieil homme sans le quitter des yeux.

Harry sourit et se demanda comment le directeur de Poudlard avait bien pu faire pour deviner qu'il se rendrait chez Gringotts précisément ce matin. Puis il se dit qu'après tout, Dumbledore était l'un des sorciers les plus puissants du monde de la magie et qu'il devait sûrement avoir un moyen de savoir tout ce qu'il voulait sans trop d'efforts.

- « Ça ne te dérange pas que je t'accompagne chez Gringotts Harry ? Je me disais que tu aurais peut-être envie d'un peu de compagnie pour t'installer… » rajouta Dumbledore.

- « Ça ne me dérange pas du tout Professeur. Au contraire » s'empressa de répondre Harry. Secrètement, il était rassuré que Dumbledore soit à ses côtés. Il s'était demandé comment il se rendrait du Chemin de Traverse au Square Grimmaurd, comment il ouvrirait la maison et quelle serait sa réaction s'il restait seul dans la demeure de son parrain. De plus, il se réjouissait que Dumbledore s'occupe de lui, contrairement à l'été précédent où il l'avait laissé sans nouvelles.

Apparemment, Dumbledore savait à quoi pensait Harry car il lui fit un clin d'œil et ajouta, tandis qu'ils faisaient leur chemin vers Gringotts :

- « Je te remercie pour ta lettre Harry. Tu sais, je suis parfois un vieil homme qui fait des erreurs. Reconnaître ses erreurs, c'est un pas vers la sagesse. Après tout, ce sont nos choix qui définissent qui nous sommes… Je suis content que tout aille mieux pour toi et que tu me fasses confiance… »

Harry rougit légèrement et se demanda cependant quelle opinion avait Dumbledore quant à la proposition qu'il lui avait faite. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à formuler sa demande, Dumbledore lui dit :

- « Nous verrons ce que nous pouvons faire pour l'Occlumancie et la Défense contre les Forces du Mal lorsque tu seras de retour à Poudlard Harry. Ça ne te dérange pas ? »

Harry hocha silencieusement la tête, une nouvelle fois surpris que Dumbledore formule une réponse avant qu'il ait posé la question qui lui tenait à cœur.

Il se demandait toujours si le directeur ne pratiquait pas à son insu la Legilimancie sur lui lorsqu'ils montèrent les marches de Gringotts, la banque des sorciers. Sur leur chemin jusque là, beaucoup de sorciers et sorcières s'étaient retournés vers eux, certains affichant un visage craintif, d'autres admiratifs à l'encontre d'Harry et de Dumbledore. Manifestement, ils avaient été nombreux à lire l'article du _Sorcier du Dimanche_ qui reprenait l'interview qu'il avait donné à Rita Skeeter. Ça faisait chaud au cœur de Harry de voir qu'au moins une partie des gens ne le croyaient pas fou.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans le hall de la banque, de nombreux regards se tournèrent vers eux à nouveau. De nombreux gobelins s'inclinèrent au passage de Dumbledore. La sagesse qui émanait du vieux sorcier forçait le respect, ce que Harry avait pu lui-même constater à de multiples reprises.

Harry se rappela avec amusement de la gêne qui émanait de Cornelius Fudge, le Ministre de la Magie, chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait en présence de Dumbledore.

Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés au comptoir, le directeur de Poudlard prit la parole :

- « Nous aimerions voir le solliciteur Gripsec s'il vous plait. Veuillez lui annoncer que Harry Potter et Albus Dumbledore souhaitent l'entretenir concernant la succession de Sirius Black ».

L'autorité qui émanait du sorcier fit rapidement son chemin dans l'esprit du gobelin présent au comptoir. Il s'éclipsa prestement et, deux minutes plus tard, ils étaient introduits dans un bureau adjacent au hall.

Derrière le bureau se tenait un autre gobelin qui devait probablement être l'interlocuteur que le cabinet _Barns & Bangs_ avait mentionné à Harry. Le gobelin se leva prestement et vint leur serrer la main. Il les invita ensuite à s'asseoir tandis qu'il cherchait parmi ses dossiers.

- « Dossier Black » marmonna le gobelin Gripsec alors qu'il extrayait une chemise de la pile. « Je suppose que tout est en ordre de votre côté messieurs ? »

- « Tout à fait, Solliciteur Gripsec » répondit Dumbledore. « Monsieur Potter a du vous faire parvenir son courrier acceptant les termes du testament de Sirius Black je pense. Nous aimerions disposer rapidement des modalités ».

Harry hocha la tête et Gripsec lui présenta les documents à signer afin qu'il puisse bénéficier des possessions de son parrain.

Ensuite, le gobelin les fit passer dans le hall afin qu'ils se rendent au coffre 743. Le trajet en chariot vers les profondeurs de la terre était aussi terrible qu'Harry s'en souvenait. Mais ils étaient rapidement arrivés à destination et Gripsec ouvrit la porte du coffre en question d'un mouvement de la main.

La mâchoire d'Harry faillit se décrocher lorsqu'il s'aperçut de ce que contenait le coffre 743. Un monceau de pièces d'or, dix fois plus imposant que celui qui reposait dans son propre coffre, s'étalait devant ses yeux. Jamais Harry n'aurait pu imaginer que son parrain était aussi riche. C'était sûrement là tout l'argent que la famille Black avait entassé au fil des décennies.

Gripsec rentra dans le coffre et alla chercher une petite clé d'argent qui reposait sur une table, dans un coin.

Il la remit ainsi que la clé du coffre à Harry qui revenait à peine de sa stupeur. Il lui demanda ensuite si tout était en ordre.

Harry bafouilla un « oui » et ils purent remonter dans le chariot à destination de la surface. C'est une fois sorti de la banque, avec les deux clés en poche, que Harry pu enfin respirer normalement. La gratitude envers Sirius lui avait jusqu'à présent bloqué la gorge. Non seulement son parrain avait sacrifié sa vie pour que lui vive mais, en plus, il avait laissé tout ce qu'il possédait au jeune garçon. Une larme roula le long du visage de Harry avant d'aller s'écraser au sol.

- « Il aurait été fier de toi Harry. Je sais que ça ne le ramènera pas mais je veux que tu le saches. Il disait souvent que tu étais la meilleure chose qu'il lui soit arrivé dans la vie avec James et Lily » lui confia Dumbledore avec un sourire rassurant.

- « … C'est gentil Monsieur. C'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à recevoir tout cet or ou à devenir propriétaire du Square Grimmaurd. Tout ça rend la mort de Sirius si… définitive » lui répondit Harry.

- « Je sais le choc que doivent représenter pour toi tous ces évènements Harry. J'ai malheureusement du insister auprès de Sirius pour qu'il rédige un testament. Ni toi ni moi n'aurions souhaité que la fortune des Black soit transmise à ses plus proches cousins. Nul doute que les Malefoy ou les Lestrange n'auraient pas eu les mêmes projets que toi avec cet argent. »

Harry opina et le remercia d'un sourire timide et ils se dirigèrent vers le _Chaudron Baveur_.

« Autant se rendre directement chez toi Harry. Maugrey, Tonks et Lupin doivent déjà nous attendre là-bas » rajouta Dumbledore.

'_Chez moi'_ se répéta Harry. Ce n'était vraiment pas une pensée à laquelle il était habitué. Il avait toujours eu à penser qu'il résidait '_chez les Dursley'_, '_chez son ami Ron_' ou '_au quartier général de l'Ordre'_… mais '_chez lui_'… C'était d'habitude une expression qu'il associait à Poudlard, le seul lieu où il se sentait vraiment heureux.

Ils récupérèrent les affaires de Harry, saluèrent Tom et Dumbledore se pencha vers lui :

- « Pour aller là-bas discrètement, autant transplaner Harry. Tu n'as pas encore le droit de le faire toi-même mais si tu me donnes la main, nous devrions pouvoir apparaître Square Grimmaurd » précisa Dumbledore.

Harry saisit la poignée de sa malle, donna son autre main au sorcier et, dans un battement de cil, ils étaient en face de la maison de son parrain. Harry trouvait le transplanage bien plus plaisant que d'utiliser la poudre de cheminette ou un portoloin. Il ne savait pas que l'on pouvait transplaner à deux si l'un des deux ne savait pas le faire mais il se dit qu'à Dumbledore, rien ne devait être tout à fait impossible. Et il n'avait pas envie de se retrouver Allée des Embrumes une nouvelle fois, comme lorsqu'il avait utilisé pour la première fois la cheminée des Weasley.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à droite et à gauche, vit que personne ne les observait à l'exception de trois personnes postées près de l'entrée du numéro 12. Il s'agissait de Tonks, Maugrey et Lupin, tous trois membres de l'Ordre du Phénix et déguisés pour l'occasion en moldus. Dumbledore, lui-même fondateur de l'ordre lors de la première guerre contre Voldemort, avait du les poster ici en attendant leur arrivée.

Maugrey portait, comme à la gare de King's Cross, un chapeau melon par-dessus son œil magique que Harry devinait posé sur lui ou roulant en tous sens pour deviner si personne ne les observait. Il aurait à peine reconnu Tonks si Dumbledore ne l'avait pas informé de sa présence auparavant. Elle s'était transformée en femme d'âge moyen, avec une longue chevelure blonde, une couleur que Harry n'avait pas l'habitude de lui voir porter. Tonks préférait ordinairement les colorations violettes ou roses, ce qui ne manquait pas d'attirer l'attention.

Tous deux le saluèrent, Tonks d'un air amusé, Maugrey dans l'un de ses habituels grognements. Après leur avoir serré la main, Harry se tourna ensuite vers Lupin, qui avait été son professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal deux ans auparavant. Ses habits étaient en meilleure condition que la dernière fois qu'Harry l'avait vu mais son visage exprimait immanquablement un certain sentiment de tristesse.

Lupin esquissa tout de même un sourire avant de serrer chaleureusement la main de Harry et de l'attirer dans ses bras pour une accolade affectueuse. Celui-ci n'avait pas besoin de demander au Professeur Lupin ce qui n'allait pas. Il savait bien que Sirius et lui avaient été très proches, peut-être même plus proches que Harry et son parrain l'avaient jamais été. Lupin avait après tout fait partie des _Maraudeurs_ en compagnie de Sirius, de James, le père d'Harry, et du traître Peter Pettigrow. C'était même à cause de Lupin que les trois autres avaient appris clandestinement à devenir Animagi. Lupin était en effet un loup-garou et, les soirs de pleine lune, les trois autres se transformaient pour tenir compagnie à l'infortuné. Cela crée forcément des liens. '_Autant que de vaincre un Troll des Montagnes en première année'_ se dit Harry en repensant au moment où Ron et lui-même étaient devenus véritablement amis avec Hermione.

Harry comprenait donc très bien que Lupin souffre autant que lui de l'absence de Sirius. Mais son ancien professeur semblait tout de même de meilleure humeur maintenant qu'Harry était là. Il ne cessait de lui sourire et de lui demander de ses nouvelles.

Le groupe se rapprocha de l'entrée de la maison. Dumbledore marmonna une incantation et de nombreux bruits de loquets se firent entendre de l'autre côté de la porte. Ils entrèrent tous rapidement afin de ne pas attirer l'attention du voisinage.

Si Harry avait du commenter l'état de la demeure, il aurait dit qu'elle était épouvantable, au bas mot. Manifestement, personne n'y avait fait le ménage depuis la mort de Sirius et la poussière s'entassait partout, sur les murs, sur les meubles et même dans l'escalier. Les meubles eux-mêmes semblaient vouloir tomber en décrépitude d'un instant à l'autre et Harry se demanda s'ils ne tenaient pas encore debout par la seule force de la magie.

- « Te voilà chez toi Harry » commenta Dumbledore. « J'espère que tu ne vois aucun inconvénient à ce que l'Ordre du Phénix continue à utiliser ce lieu comme quartier général ? » ajouta-t-il.

- « Non, bien sûr que non professeur. Tous les membres peuvent aller et venir comme s'ils étaient chez eux » lui répondit Harry.

- « Pour le moment, je pense que Tonks et moi allons rester avec toi. Du moins jusqu'à la fin des vacances d'été. Ça ne te dérange pas » demanda Lupin tandis que Maugrey inspectait la maison et que Tonks allait à la cuisine leur préparer à tous le déjeuner, non sans s'être pris les pieds préalablement dans le porte-parapluie et avoir manqué chuter. '_Certaines choses ne changeront jamais'_ se dit Harry.

Harry était enchanté à l'idée de partager la maison avec le professeur Lupin qu'il admirait énormément. La présence de Tonks ne le dérangeait pas non plus. Malgré sa gaucherie, c'était une femme très gentille et très attentionnée.

Leur conversation fut interrompue par deux _PLOP_ venus de l'entrée. Intrigué, Harry vit arriver à lui Dobby et Winky, les anciens elfes de maison de Lucius Malefoy et Barty Croupton. Dobby avait un grand sourire aux lèvres en voyant Harry et Winky le suivait, jetant partout des regards courroucés. La saleté environnante devait sans doute démanger le sens inné de la propreté qu'ont tous les elfes de maison.

- « Harry Potter Monsieur » s'exclama Dobby en se serrant contre la jambe d'Harry. « Nous sommes si heureux de revoir Harry Potter et de venir travailler pour lui ». Winky salua Harry en s'inclinant si bas que son nez toucha terre. La poussière qu'elle en souleva la fit éternuer.

Harry jeta un regard confus à Dumbledore qui le regardait, souriant.

- « Ton arrivée dans une nouvelle maison est un secret Harry » commença le vieux sorcier. « Ce qui veut dire que, bien évidemment, tout le personnel de Poudlard est au courant. Quand ils ont appris la nouvelle, Dobby et Winky sont venus me voir pour me demander s'ils pouvaient travailler à ton service. Qu'en penses-tu Harry ? »

- « Nous sommes vraiment contents de pouvoir travailler pour le professeur Dumbledore, Harry Potter » s'enflamma Dobby. « Le professeur Dumbledore est un très grand sorcier et un être très généreux. Il a même payé Dobby et Winky pour leurs services ». Au mot '_payer'_, Winky émit un petit cri plaintif et enfouit son visage dans son torchon. « Mais pouvoir travailler pour Harry Potter, ce serait encore mieux si Harry Potter le veut bien » termina Dobby.

Harry se sentait flatté par l'enthousiasme de Dobby à vouloir travailler pour lui. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Dumbledore qui hocha brièvement la tête.

- « Dobby, Winky, je suis très heureux de vous prendre à mon service. Mais je ne peux accepter qu'à une condition : vous recevrez un Gallion par mois pour votre travail. Nous sommes bien d'accord ? » leur demanda Harry. « Et, Dobby, surtout, n'essaye pas de me sauver la vie à nouveau » rajouta-t-il précipitamment.

Ce fut au tout de Dobby d'opiner avec ferveur. Winky avait l'air certes moins encline à se faire payer pour son travail mais, au vu de l'enthousiasme de Dobby, elle accepta tout de même.

- « Harry Potter est vraiment un grand sorcier Monsieur. On avait déjà dit à Dobby qu'il était bon mais Dobby constate que Harry Potter est encore plus gentil que ce qu'on dit » remercia Dobby. Et sur ces mots, Winky et lui disparurent dans un nouveau _PLOP_, certainement pour aller faire le ménage dans les étages.

Harry songea ensuite à Kreattur, l'elfe de maison qui hantait d'habitude la demeure en déifiant le portrait de la mère de Sirius et en traitant ce dernier de toutes les insultes qui lui passaient par l'esprit. Maugrey ne l'avait vu nulle part en inspectant la maison.

'_S'il est parti tant mieux'_ se dit Harry. '_Qu'il aille au diable, c'est aussi à cause de lui que Sirius est mort. Je pense qu'il a été rejoindre les Malefoy. Maintenant que la maison des Black n'a plus de descendant direct, il a du se croire libre de rejoindre un maître à son goût. Mais les secrets du Square Grimmaurd sont saufs : il ne pourra pas désobéir au souvenir de Sirius en révélant la cachette de l'Ordre'_.

Il valait mieux dans un sens que Harry ne croise pas Kreattur dans la demeure de Sirius. Il en voulait tellement à l'elfe de lui avoir menti lorsqu'il avait tenté de contacter son parrain par la cheminée du bureau d'Ombrage. C'était à cause de l'elfe que Harry s'était rendu au Ministère de la Magie. Si jamais la créature osait remettre le nez Square Grimmaurd, Harry ne savait pas quelle réaction il aurait mais il laisserait sûrement éclater sa colère sur Kreattur.

Dumbledore salua tout le monde, lança un dernier clin d'œil à Harry et transplana. Il avait une réunion à Poudlard et ne pouvait apparemment pas se permettre de rester déjeuner Square Grimmaurd. Harry était tout de même ravi que son directeur l'ait accompagné sur le Chemin de Traverse et jusqu'à chez lui. Il se dit que si tout était à nouveau pour le mieux avec Dumbledore, l'année s'annonçait prometteuse.

Tonks annonça que le déjeuner était servi. Ils passèrent tous à la cuisine et s'assirent autour de la table. L'ambiance était chaleureuse et, tandis qu'ils mangeaient, Maugrey les divertit en leur racontant l'histoire d'un de ses amis Auror qui, un jour, avait perdu une fesse en rangeant négligemment sa baguette magique dans la poche arrière de son pantalon. Son récit était ponctué de « _vigilance constante_ » assenées de sa voix grave. Cette histoire fit beaucoup rire tous les convives et améliora d'autant la vision qu'Harry avait de la maison de son parrain.

Une fois le déjeuner terminé et la vaisselle confiée à Dobby et Winky, ce fut au tour de Maugrey et de Lupin de s'éclipser. Tous deux avaient une mission pour l'Ordre à accomplir et seraient dehors toute l'après-midi. Tonks se proposa de retrouver Harry dès qu'ils auraient tous deux rangés leurs bagages.

Harry monta donc dans sa chambre. Il n'avait aucune envie de s'installer dans la chambre que Ron et lui avaient partagés l'été dernier. Il décida donc de s'installer dans l'ancienne chambre de Sirius. Elle était plus chaleureuse et aucun portrait d'ancien directeur de Poudlard ne serait accroché au mur pour le déranger. Harry avait envie d'intimité pour faire connaissance avec son nouveau logis.

Il eut la surprise, en entrant dans cette chambre du deuxième étage, de constater que le ménage avait été fait. Dobby ou Winky étaient sûrement passés par là. La vitesse avec laquelle ils avaient nettoyé surprit Harry. Les armoires étaient vides, le lit était fait et les affaires de Sirius étaient délicatement empaquetées dans une malle à côté de la porte. Harry se dit qu'il y jetterait un œil plus tard et commença donc à vider sa propre malle.

La chambre était plus claire que dans son souvenir. Une large fenêtre donnait sur l'arrière de la maison et le beau soleil de début d'après-midi donnait aux murs une luminosité dont Harry ne se rappelait pas. Ceci dit, le ménage façon Kreattur n'était pas comparable aux efforts des deux nouveaux elfes.

Le long du mur où se trouvait la porte s'étalait une longue bibliothèque. Harry la parcourut, y découvrit de nombreux livres sur la Défense contre les Forces du Mal, certains très anciens, qui avaient du appartenir à Sirius. La perspective de les lire l'attirerait sans doute pour le reste des vacances quand il s'ennuierait. Entre ce mur et la fenêtre s'étalait un lit, identique à celui du dortoir de Poudlard. Les draps étaient fraichement lavés et émettaient une belle couleur rouge et or. En face du lit, deux armoires et un bureau complétaient le mobilier. Cette chambre était simple mais confortable. Harry s'y sentait libre et proche de l'esprit de son parrain.

Tandis qu'il contemplait toujours sa nouvelle chambre, Hedwige vint se poser sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Harry lui ouvrit, installa sa cage à côté de la fenêtre et lui donna un biscuit. Il détacha de sa patte les deux lettres qui y étaient attachées. Elles venaient de Ron et d'Hermione. La première disait :

_Salut Harry,_

_Je suis content de voir que ton début d'été s'est bien passé et que tes moldus te traitent convenablement._

_Mon père dit que depuis la descente de Tu-sais-qui, tous les employés du Ministère sont sur les nerfs. Les gens ne cessent de leur envoyer des beuglantes parce qu'ils n'ont pas prévenu plus tôt du danger. Apparemment, ta côte remonte._

_Je me suis bien remis de notre visite au Ministère. Les cicatrices de l'attaque des cerveaux se sont presque effacées. Hermione dit que ce sont les seules traces de cerveau qu'il y ait chez moi. Je ne comprends pas quel est le problème avec cette fille. Je lui avais juste demandé si elle allait voir 'Vicky' cet été. Pfff…_

_Tu n'as pas d'excuses à me faire. Entre amis, c'est normal de se disputer parfois. Si c'était moi que Dumbledore avait tenu dans l'ombre tout l'été dernier, j'aurais réagi pire que toi. J'ai hâte de te voir. Peut-être que Dumbledore te laissera passer du temps au Terrier cet été… Amène ton balai et nous pourrons nous entraîner pour la prochaine saison de Quidditch. Avec tous les départs dans l'équipe, j'aurai peut-être une chance d'être sélectionné !_

_Envoies moi de tes nouvelles._

_Ron_

Harry était soulagé que son meilleur ami ait compris ses coups de colère. Ron n'était pas toujours aussi compréhensif mais, au moins, il était toujours solidaire. La remarque sur Hermione fit beaucoup rire Harry. Ron avait manifestement beaucoup de sentiments pour leur meilleure amie, même s'il ne s'en rendait pas compte. À savoir si cela marcherait entre eux, Harry n'en était pas sûr du tout. À vrai dire, même s'il en avait un peu honte et qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi, il n'était pas très sûr d'avoir envie que cela fonctionne entre ses deux meilleurs amis…

Il ouvrit ensuite la lettre d'Hermione. De nombreuses lignes d'une écriture bien nette s'étalaient sur le parchemin. C'était une odeur qui rappelait inévitablement Hermione à Harry. Sans doute parce que la jeune fille passait du temps à la bibliothèque de l'école, penchée sur ses cours et ses devoirs. Harry se surprit à trouver l'odeur plaisante.

_Très cher Harry,_

_Ta lettre était l'une des plus gentilles que l'on m'ait envoyé. Mais tu sais que tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser. Tu as traversé de nombreuses épreuves que beaucoup de sorciers n'auraient jamais pu supporter. Tu es un grand sorcier Harry._

_Je suis de tout mon cœur avec toi. Je sais que Sirius doit te manquer terriblement. Si tu as besoin d'en parler, tu sais que tu peux toujours m'écrire. J'espère que nous nous verrons très bientôt au Terrier. J'ai écrit à Dumbledore pour savoir si tu étais autorisé à y aller mais il ne m'a toujours pas répondu._

_Il faut aussi que je te dise que Ron n'arrête pas de m'envoyer des hiboux depuis le début des vacances. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe avec ce garçon. Il m'a demandé si j'allais en Bulgarie voir Viktor Krum. Non mais vraiment !… Je ne pouvais pas y aller après ce que tu as vécu au Ministère… ou la blessure de Ron bien sûr…_

_J'attends le résultat des BUSE avec impatience. Si tu savais comme je suis angoissée. Je suis sûre d'avoir raté la moitié des sujets. Mais je suis certaine que tu auras de bons résultats. Je me demande s'ils vont te nommer Préfet cette année… J'espère que oui… Ron n'a vraiment pas l'étoffe d'un Préfet._

_Tu me manques beaucoup…_

_Écris-moi vite …_

_Hermione_

Harry était vraiment perplexe avec cette lettre. La même sensation l'habitait que lorsque Hermione l'avait embrassé sur la joue à la gare de King's Cross en fin de quatrième année. Il sentait ses joues rosir en relisant les compliments qu'elle lui avait fait : '_un grand sorcier'_, '_tu me manques beaucoup'_… C'était des mots que Harry avait peu l'habitude d'entendre. Tout le monde le considérait normalement comme fou ou dangereux. Voire même les deux dans certaines situations.

Et Harry sourit également lorsqu'il relut le passage où Hermione parlait de Ron. Elle avait beau être intelligente et avoir toujours le maximum des bonnes réponses en classe, elle n'avait apparemment toujours pas compris que Ron éprouvait des sentiments pour elle.

Harry se dit ensuite qu'il ne leur avait pas dit qu'il venait s'installer Square Grimmaurd. Dans un premier temps, il avait voulu conserver la nouvelle pour lui, le temps de régler les démarches et de découvrir ce que la vie ici lui réserverait. Maintenant, rien ne servait de le leur cacher. Il griffonna donc une réponse à ses deux amis en leur disant qu'il s'installait dans la demeure de son parrain et qu'il leur en dirait plus par la suite.

Il était à présent temps d'aller retrouver Tonks avec qui il avait décidé de passer l'après-midi. Cela tombait très bien : il avait espéré avant de venir qu'elle passerait quelques temps au Square Grimmaurd cet été. Il avait un fier service à lui demander…


	5. Des BUSE et plus encore

**HARRY POTTER ET LE PENDENTIF D'ARGENT**

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages de la saga Harry Potter appartiennent à JK. ROWLING.

**CHAPITRE 5 – DES BUSE ET PLUS ENCORE…**

Tonks était dans le salon, accolé à la cuisine. Elle était mollement assise dans l'un des confortables fauteuils. On entendait Dobby et Winky s'époumoner à nettoyer la salle à manger par la porte entrouverte. L'énergie que mettaient ces deux-là à nettoyer était phénoménale. Fallait-il qu'ils tiennent à Harry pour pousser aussi loin leur amour de la propreté…

Lequel Harry fit son entrée dans le salon, deux tasses de thé à la main. Il en proposa une à Tonks qui le remercia et s'assit dans un des fauteuils à côté d'elle. Il commença à siroter son thé tout en laissant son regard vagabonder sur la pièce. Dire qu'il aimait la demeure de son parrain était peut-être trop. Mais il commençait à s'habituer à ces vieilles pierres. Avec quelques changements dont il ne manquerait pas de s'entretenir avec Dobby et Winky, il serait fier de son premier '_chez lui'_. Le premier changement serait bien sûr de décrocher le portrait de la mère de Sirius – que, bizarrement, personne n'avait entendu jusqu'alors – et la tapisserie de la famille Black. C'était un passé que Harry jugeait trop sombre.

S'il observait la pièce en ayant l'air de rien, l'esprit de Harry était tout de même concentré sur une tâche bien précise. Il avait une proposition à faire à Tonks et cherchait avec précision les mots qu'il allait employer.

Il observait également cette dernière du coin de l'œil sans en avoir l'air. Elle était concentrée sur son thé mais jetait, de temps à autres, un regard dans sa direction, les sourcils froncés. '_Elle n'est pas habituée à me voir si calme'_ se dit Harry. '_L'été dernier, toute la maison a du m'entendre crier sur Ron et Hermione quand je suis arrivé '_. Et, effectivement, on voyait bien dans le regard de Tonks que c'était le calme apparent de Harry qui la laissait perplexe.

Elle avait l'air si concentrée qu'elle sursauta légèrement quand Harry se racla la gorge. Il prit ensuite la parole :

- « Tonks ? Quand est-ce que tu as su que tu étais une Métamorphomage ? » demanda Harry de but en blanc.

Visiblement, ce n'était pas une question à laquelle Tonks s'attendait. Peut-être s'imaginait-elle que Harry allait lui parler de Sirius… Croyait-elle que le jeune homme allait se mettre à pleurer ? Harry s'en était certainement promis tout autrement. Il n'avait pas honte de pleurer bien sûr. Il n'avait pas honte d'avouer que Sirius lui manquait et lui manquerait toujours, comme ses parents. Mais, pour l'heure, il y avait du pain sur la planche pour lui. Il y avait les résolutions qu'il s'était juré de tenir. Et quel meilleur moyen de remercier ses amis qui avaient toujours été là pour lui, que de se montrer fort et motivé. L'idée de les protéger était devenue pour Harry le meilleur moyen de les dédommager de l'estime qu'ils lui portaient.

À coup sûr, ce n'était pas une figure pitoyable que Harry avait envie de montrer à Voldemort la prochaine fois qu'ils se rencontreraient…

Tonks prit donc le temps de réfléchir à la question avant de répondre :

- « Je ne sais pas Harry, je n'en suis pas sûre… Je pense que je l'ai toujours été. Pendant ma formation d'Auror, on m'a fait faire des tests et c'est là que je l'ai vraiment découvert » répondit-elle.

- « Comment est-ce qu'on sait si l'on est Métamorphomage ? » Visiblement, Harry était très intéressé par la question et ne laisserait pas Tonks tranquille tant qu'il n'aurait pas eu toutes les réponses à ses demandes.

- « C'est un peu comme les Animagi Harry. Tu sais que l'animal choisit le sorcier ou la sorcière et non le contraire. Tu ne peux pas dire que tu veux être tel animal. Il faut d'abord réfléchir à l'animal qui te caractérise le mieux et voir s'il est compatible avec toi. Peut-être que oui mais parfois non. Les sorciers mettent souvent longtemps à le savoir. Être Métamorphomage, c'est la même chose. Certains le sont, d'autres non sans que l'on sache vraiment pourquoi. Et parmi ceux qui ont cette faculté, tous ne peuvent pas changer leur corps à volonté. Moi par exemple, je ne peux transformer que mon visage. D'autres ne pourront changer que la couleur de leurs yeux. C'est vraiment lié à la personne… »

Les explications de Tonks étaient très intéressantes et donnaient beaucoup à réfléchir à Harry. Cela rendait Tonks d'autant plus perplexe. Elle avait beaucoup de qualité mais, certainement, la curiosité était son plus grand défaut… Elle décida donc d'interroger Harry à son tour :

- « Harry… Pourquoi est-ce que les Métamorphomages t'intéressent tant ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

Il leva les yeux vers elle et, après réflexion, lui dit :

- « Je me demandais si je ne pourrais pas me servir de cette particularité contre Voldemort. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi à tout ça au début des vacances. Sirius par exemple est passé inaperçu pendant des années parce qu'il était sous sa forme d'un chien… Moi aussi, j'ai besoin de tout ce qui peut m'être utile pour lutter. Comment est-ce que je peux savoir si j'ai la faculté d'être un Métamorphomage ou même un Animagus ? » Le ton d'Harry se faisait pressant. Sa voix était pleine de supplique mais aussi pleine de certitude.

Ce n'était décidément plus le jeune garçon que Tonks avait connu l'été d'avant. D'un adolescent troublé, désemparé, il avait gagné en assurance. C'est dans ce genre de considérations que la jeune femme était perdue en réfléchissant à ce que Harry lui avait demandé.

- « Je ne sais pas trop pour tout te dire, Harry. C'est le Comité des Aurors qui m'a annoncé que j'avais ce don pendant ma formation. J'en étais un peu surprise mais ma mère et ma grand-mère l'étaient aussi. Est-ce qu'il t'es déjà arrivé en te concentrant de changer une partie de toi ? »

Le jeune homme réfléchit longuement avant de répondre. Il termina sa tasse de thé, la reposa sur la table basse qui leur faisait face et se tourna vers Tonks.

- « Oui je pense. Quand j'étais petit, la tante Pétunia voulait toujours me couper les cheveux pour que je paraisse plus '_normal'_. Mais la nuit qui suivait, je rêvais tellement fort que mes cheveux n'avaient pas été coupés que, quand je me réveillais, c'est comme si rien n'avait été fait. Ça l'a toujours mis dans une colère noire ». Il termina sa phrase en riant, repensant au visage fermé et violacé de sa tante lorsqu'elle le voyait se lever, les cheveux naturellement en désordre et ses efforts réduits à néant.

Le visage de Tonks s'éclaira un peu. C'était le signe immanquable que Harry avait vu juste en pensant à ses cheveux. Elle reprit la conversation sur un ton enjoué :

- « C'est plutôt encourageant tu sais. Moi ce sont mes yeux qui m'avaient donnés le premier indice » turluta-t-elle.

- « Vous m'entraînerez alors ? » Était-ce vraiment une question ? Tonks n'en était pas vraiment sûre. Harry lui avait proposé ça sur un ton d'homme d'affaires, convaincu de son fait, et qui ne se laisserait pas dire non. S'il entrevoyait la difficulté de devenir Métamorphomage ou Animagus, il n'en laissait assurément rien paraître. Cela ébranla les convictions de Tonks qui lui répondit :

- « J'essaierai Harry mais je ne peux vraiment rien te promettre pour l'instant. C'est quelque chose d'assez compliqué. Je pense aussi qu'il nous faudra demander l'autorisation à Dumbledore. Même si tu as ta propre maison, tu restes un élève de Poudlard et quelqu'un qui, aux yeux du Ministère, n'est pas en âge de pratiquer une magie aussi avancée… » Tonks termina dans un murmure. Elle avait un peu peur de mettre Harry en colère et puis surtout, elle trouvait l'idée très bonne au fond d'elle-même.

Les temps étaient assez troublés pour que chacun ait le droit de faire tous les efforts possibles. C'est une deuxième guerre qui commence songea la jeune femme. En tant qu'Auror, elle trouvait ça par ailleurs très bien que Harry s'intéresse à sa protection et à celle des gens qu'il aimait.

Néanmoins, les consignes étaient claires. Dumbledore n'était pas contre le fait que Harry se forge des armes utiles mais il voulait lui épargner la souffrance autant que possible. Tonks se l'était entendu répéter maintes et maintes fois, assez pour le savoir par cœur.

Quand elle-même était sortie de Poudlard, elle avait alors deux ans de plus que Harry maintenant. Sa formation d'Auror, elle l'avait trouvée dure et elle avait été acceptée de peu. Certes, sa maladresse naturelle y était pour beaucoup mais Harry, à moins de 16 ans, y arriverait-il ?

Elle regarda Harry avec appréhension mais celui-ci n'avait pas l'air décidé du tout à élever la voix contre elle. Au contraire, il la regardait courtoisement et avait la mine décidée.

'_Puisqu'il faut demander à Dumbledore, autant le faire. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y aurait à objecter à cette demande. Tout effort contre Voldemort est le bienvenu, non ? Ce n'est pas comme si je demandais la permission de sortir du château après minuit ou quoi que ce soit…'_ Ainsi s'occupaient les pensées de Harry. Et il y avait une sorte de finalité dans son esprit. C'était comme ça qu'il voyait les choses et il en convaincrait quiconque le trouverait trop jeune pour prendre son destin en main.

La conversation achevée, Tonks et Harry se levèrent pour vaquer à leurs occupations. Ils avaient passé deux bonnes heures à échanger sur la vie d'un Métamorphomage. Harry se promit de mettre à profit cet enseignement et demanda à Tonks de prévenir Dumbledore. Il monta ensuite dans sa chambre.

Il comptait s'allonger quelques minutes, peut-être ouvrir un des livres de Défense contre les Forces du Mal ou regarder ce qui avait été entreposé dans la malle de Sirius… Mais le destin en décida autrement.

Sur sa fenêtre reposait un hibou on ne peut plus officiel. L'air hautain du hibou semblait annoncer sa mission avant même que Harry eut à retirer la lettre de sa patte. Il le fit néanmoins… avec une certaine appréhension.

La lettre contenait le résultat de ses BUSE. Harry ne l'avait pas encore décachetée mais il en était sûr d'avance. Il lui suffisait pour cela de constater la boule qu'il avait dans la gorge et sa bouche, subitement devenue très sèche. Il libéra donc le hibou de son fardeau et l'invita à occuper la cage d'Hedwige.

Harry s'assit sur son lit. Ses résolutions semblaient tout à coup beaucoup moins évidentes. Certainement, même si elle en était angoissée, Hermione n'aurait pas à faire face à d'éventuels mauvais résultats. Mauvais résultats et Hermione n'avaient jamais été placés dans la même phrase et ce ne serait sans doute jamais le cas. '_Mais moi…'_ se dit Harry '… _c'est tout autre chose'_.

Bon gré mal gré, il décacheta l'enveloppe et en retira deux parchemins. Ce geste si anodin fut pour lui un calvaire immense. On aurait dit qu'on lui avait demandé de mettre sa main en toute confiance dans la gueule d'un Scroutt à Pétard. Le premier parchemin détaillait, comme il l'avait redouté, le résultat de ses BUSE. On y lisait :

_**Ministère de la Magie**_

_**Service des Examens et Concours Magiques**_

_Wilhelma Marchebank_

_Monsieur Potter,_

_Vous voudrez bien trouver ci-joint les résultats de vos Brevets Universels de Sorcellerie Élémentaire (BUSE) qui sanctionnent vos cinq premières années d'études._

_Je vous rappelle que la note s'étale sur une échelle graduée de M à O : M (Médiocre), P (Passable), A (Acceptable), E (Effort Exceptionnel) et O (Optimal). Pour être reçu dans une matière et obtenir une BUSE, il vous faut au minimum un A._

_Épreuve de Sortilèges – Théorie : E – Pratique : O – Résultat : 2 BUSE obtenues._

_Épreuve de Métamorphose – Théorie : E – Pratique : O – Résultat : 2 BUSE obtenues._

_Épreuve de Botanique – Théorie : A – Pratique : E – Résultat : 2 BUSE obtenues._

_Épreuve de Défense contre les Forces du Mal – Théorie : O – Pratique : O et O – Résultat : 3 BUSE obtenues._

_Épreuve de Potions – Théorie : E – Pratique : O – Résultat : 2 BUSE obtenues._

_Épreuve de Soins aux Créatures Magiques – Théorie : E – Pratique : O – Résultat : 2 BUSE obtenues._

_Épreuve d'Astronomie – Théorie : P – Pratique : P – Résultat : Aucune BUSE obtenue._

_Épreuve de Divination – Théorie : P – Pratique : M – Résultat : Aucune BUSE obtenue._

_Épreuve théorique d'Histoire de la Magie : P – Résultat : Aucune BUSE obtenue._

_TOTAL : 13 BUSE obtenues._

_Vous voudrez bien noter que l'épreuve pratique d'Astronomie a été réévaluée d'un point au vu des incidents qui l'ont écourtée. Par ailleurs, sur recommandation du professeur Tofty, une BUSE spéciale vous a été accordée en épreuve pratique de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, ce qui porte le total de vos BUSE à 13._

_Avec toutes nos félicitations,_

_Wilhelma Marchebank_

Harry dut s'y reprendre à trois fois pour être sûr d'avoir bien compris ce qu'il avait lu. 13 BUSE était un résultat qu'il n'osait sûrement pas espérer. 13 BUSE, c'était battre le record établi par Percy et Bill Weasley qui n'en avaient obtenus que 12. Et sur le coup, Harry se sentait prêt à devenir aussi pompeux que Percy pour commenter ses résultats.

Il se ressaisit néanmoins en pensant à ce qu'était devenu Percy au contact du Ministère. Passer ses journées avec Fudge n'était vraiment pas un plaisir auquel Harry aspirait. '_Et apparemment ça rend bête'_ renchérit-il en se rappelant Percy et la lettre qu'il avait envoyé à Ron l'année passée pour le mettre en garde contre Dumbledore et Harry.

C'était néanmoins l'esprit bien gai et en sifflotant qu'il sortit de sa chambre pour aller dîner. Avant de se rappeler qu'il avait toujours ses résultats de BUSE en main et qu'il n'avait même pas lu le deuxième parchemin contenu dans la lettre. Souriant de sa joyeuse distraction, il retourna s'asseoir dans sa chambre pour parcourir le deuxième courrier, émanant de Poudlard.

_**Poudlard**_

_**École de Sorcellerie**_

_Direction : Albus Dumbledore_

_Monsieur Potter,_

_Vous trouverez avec ce courrier les résultats de vos BUSE (Brevets Universels de Sorcellerie Élémentaire). En souhaitant qu'ils soient à la hauteur de vos attentes, nous vous rappelons qu'il vous faut choisir les quatre matières que vous conserverez pour l'étude de vos ASPIC (Accumulation de Sorcellerie Particulièrement Intense et Contraignante) ainsi qu'au moins une matière optionnelle._

_Si vous envisagez toujours la carrière d'Auror, les matières que vous aurez à conserver sont les Sortilèges, la Métamorphose, les Potions et la Défense contre les Forces du Mal._

_Les livres à acquérir pour ces matières sont les suivants :_

_- Le Livre des Sorts et Enchantements niveau 6 par Miranda Fauconnette._

_- Transformations et Métamorphoses utiles par Annie Magus._

_- 1001 Potions à savoir préparer pour les ASPIC par Alastor Chaudronbouillant._

_- Les Forces du Mal et comment les combattre par Abelforth Sortilus._

_En vous remerciant de nous faire parvenir le plus rapidement possible vos souhaits._

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Directrice-Adjointe de Poudlard et Directrice de Gryffondor._

Harry envisageait effectivement toujours de devenir Auror. À vrai dire, c'était plus une nécessité qu'un choix. Il aimait beaucoup la Défense contre les Forces du Mal certes. Après avoir passé onze ans coupé du monde des sorciers, sans même savoir qu'il en était un, apprendre à lancer des sorts, sentir la puissance des mots quand il invoquait un sortilège était toujours pour lui une sensation forte. Être un sorcier, c'était vraiment ce qui lui était arrivé de mieux jusque là. Il avait rencontré des gens uniques, dont deux étaient devenus ses meilleurs amis.

Mais ces amis, ces gens qu'il admirait et qu'il aimait, il fallait les défendre, les protéger pour qu'ils continuent à vivre. C'est pourquoi la carrière d'Auror l'intéressait d'abord. Il se serait tout autant vu faire du Quidditch plus tard – la sensation de voler était pour lui quelque chose de très fort – ou même enseigner. Après tout, il avait aimé aider ses camarades pendant les réunions de l'AD, l'Armée de Dumbledore, l'an passé. C'était une occasion où il s'était senti très utile. Plus en tous cas que lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé coincé à Privet Drive l'été dernier.

Il répondit donc à McGonagall en lui confirmant qu'il prendrait bien les quatre matières pour devenir Auror et qu'il prendrait en matière optionnelle les Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Certainement, il savait qu'il prenait un risque. Les créatures qu'Hagrid leur montrait en classe ou qu'il considérait comme d'admirables animaux de compagnie n'étaient pas du genre que l'on aimerait caresser le soir au coin du feu. Mais Hagrid était son ami, un grand ami, avec un cœur gros comme ça et Harry avait envie de passer du temps avec lui… Du moment qu'il n'y avait pas de visite à Graup, le '_petit'_ frère de Hagrid, trop souvent.

Harry pensa indiquer à McGonagall qu'il aimerait suivre un entraînement pour devenir Animagus mais se ravisa. Il lui en parlerait de vive voix, à elle ou à Dumbledore. Qui sait ce que Hedwige pouvait rencontrer en chemin et qui pouvait lire son courrier. '_Vigilance constante'_ tira de nouveau un sourire à Harry alors qu'il allait dîner.

Le reste de la semaine se passa plutôt normalement. Harry s'était forgé un nouvel emploi du temps avec grand plaisir. Il n'avait plus à subir les infâmes remarques des Dursley et Merlin seul sait à quel point Harry en était heureux. Avoir son '_chez soi'_ lui permettait d'être libre de ses mouvements et de ses envies. Il ne se priva donc pas pour mettre en œuvre ses résolutions librement.

Ses matinées consistaient tantôt à s'entretenir, tantôt à lire. Lorsqu'il faisait beau, Harry retrouvait avec plaisir son Éclair de Feu et allait voler quelques heures dans la cour derrière la maison. Maugrey lui avait appris le sortilège de désillusion, ce qui lui permettait de passer inaperçu aux yeux de ses voisins moldus. Lorsque le temps ne le permettait pas, il dévorait les livres de la bibliothèque de sa chambre. Il eut bientôt lu une quinzaine d'ouvrages sur les Forces du Mal et appris des sortilèges qu'on ne voyait qu'en dernière année à Poudlard, voire pas du tout. L'ancienne magie le passionnait. Il avait appris à lire vite et à concentrer son esprit pour se fermer au monde extérieur lorsqu'il lisait. Tonks et Lupin, qui connaissaient sa nouvelle passion, ne s'inquiétaient donc pas quand ils ne voyaient pas descendre Harry pour le déjeuner. Celui-ci s'entraînait également à pratiquer les sorts qu'il assimilait. Il disposait pour cela du grenier, où s'était souvent réfugié Sirius l'an passé. Les vieux objets et cartons qui traînaient là faisaient d'excellentes cibles.

L'après-midi, il passait du temps à discuter avec Lupin et Tonks, qu'il apprenait à mieux connaître. Lupin lui parlait souvent de ses parents, lui racontait des anecdotes sur leurs escapades nocturnes lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard. Harry riait beaucoup des histoires de Lupin, qui ressemblaient assez à ce qu'il vivait tous les ans avec Ron et Hermione.

- « Il faut croire que certaines dynasties de sorciers sont venus au monde pour le déplaisir de Rusard et de Miss Teigne » lui déclara un jour Lupin en concluant un nouveau récit.

Tonks, elle, parlait abondamment de sa jeunesse dans le monde des sorciers. Harry l'écoutait avec attention, lui redemandant sans cesse des détails. Il était avide de savoir ce que c'était que de grandir au contact de la magie et comment elle se déclarait chez un enfant.

De fil en aiguille, il arrivait donc à parfaire sa vision de la sorcellerie. Quand il n'était pas avec Tonks ou Lupin, il passait de longs moments à écrire à Ron ou à Hermione. Leur correspondance à tous trois était quotidienne. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien, de leurs vacances, qui au Terrier, qui en France avec ses parents, qui au Square Grimmaurd. Harry avait encouragé Hermione à partir en vacances. Elle n'y tenait pas du tout, elle hésitait à s'éloigner de Harry (… ou de Ron rajoutait-elle après coup dans ses lettres) '_au cas où il arriverait quelque chose'_ mais le garçon n'avait rien voulu savoir. Il était en parfaite sécurité avec tous les sorts de protection sur la maison, qui plus est très actif, et voulait que Hermione se détende. La blessure que lui avait infligée Dolohov avait cicatrisé, aucune raison donc de rester enfermée.

Leur correspondance les avait encore rapprochés tous les trois, si cela était possible. Harry parlait beaucoup plus à ses amis, surtout à Hermione. Elle semblait le comprendre à mi-mot, même lorsqu'il avait du mal à exprimer ce qu'il pensait dans ses lettres. Cela ne lassa pas d'intriguer et d'émerveiller Harry. Il pensait Hermione très préoccupée par les livres, il constatait que cela ne l'empêchait pas de s'interroger sur sa vie, et de lui consacrer du temps à lui. Dire qu'il en était reconnaissant est beaucoup trop peu. Il lui faisait confiance avec sa vie.

Et elle aussi lui faisait confiance. Elle avait commencé à lui parler de tous ses sentiments personnels. De sa manière de voir le monde et les choses qui l'entourent, de ses complexes parfois par rapport aux autres filles, de sa tristesse de n'être considérée souvent que comme une intello ou une rat-de-bibliothèque. Une telle spontanéité, une telle honnêteté touchait énormément Harry. Il lui parlait de ses parents, de Sirius, de ses moments joyeux – comme lorsqu'il avait appris qu'il serait un sorcier ou qu'il avait commencé à voler – et de ses moments plus triste – le cimetière et la mort de Cédric, la vieille arcade au Ministère… Hermione lisait sans se récrier, consolait parfois, expliquait souvent. Et ainsi, jour après jour, lettre après lettre, ils se découvraient et construisaient une amitié sans faille. Ils aimaient tous deux Ron, très fort, et auraient tout sacrifié pour son bonheur. Mais le cœur parle au cœur et l'âme parle à l'âme. Leurs confidences n'étaient pas des choses qui intéressaient Ron au sens propre. Il n'était pas obtus mais n'était pas quelqu'un vers qui on se tournerait pour ouvrir son esprit le plus secret. Et c'est surtout cette maturité de l'âme que Harry et Hermione commençaient à aimer l'un chez l'autre…

Enfin, quand Harry ne conversait pas avec Ron et Hermione, il passait le temps libre qui lui restait à s'occuper de la maison. Souvent, il s'entretenait avec Dobby et Winky qui se seraient tués pour obéir à Harry. La preuve en avait été donnée l'un des jours précédents. Harry avait appelé Dobby et Winky pour leur expliquer les changements qu'il envisageait d'apporter à la maison, écouter leur opinion sur le sujet et savoir si tous ces travaux leur semblaient envisageables.

Les deux elfes avaient échangé un regard gêné et Dobby avait pris la parole.

- « Harry Potter Monsieur, Dobby et Winky servent Harry Potter mais notre magie est limitée si nous ne sommes pas liés au sorcier que nous servons. »

- « Liés à moi ? Comment ça Dobby » lui demanda Harry.

- « Quand un elfe est lié à un maître et à une famille, sa magie est plus forte. Nous avons choisi de travailler pour Harry Potter mais s'il ne nous lie pas à lui, notre magie sera réduite Monsieur. »

Harry leur demanda donc si c'était leur souhait d'être lié à lui. Un moment, il cru que les deux elfes allaient se décrocher la tête du cou tant leurs hochements étaient frénétiques. Il leur demanda également comment s'opérait le processus et leur expliqua que cela ne changerait rien à ses précédentes demandes.

- « Je souhaite que vous m'appeliez Harry, tout simplement, et pas Maître ou Monsieur. Vous êtes mes amis et non mes serviteurs. Même s'il y a beaucoup à faire dans la maison, n'hésitez pas à prendre du temps pour vous. Et, enfin, quoi que vous fassiez, interdiction de vous punir. Venez me trouver plutôt et nous en discuterons ensemble. »

Si les deux elfes avaient pu rougir, ils l'auraient certainement fait devant tant de sollicitude. Jamais un sorcier ne leur avait parlé ainsi, comme à des égaux. Harry leur apposa sa baguette magique sur le front et, récitant la formule magique que Dobby lui avait indiqué, les lia à lui et à la demeure. Un doux halo de chaleur, accompagné d'une vive lumière blanche se répandit successivement entre eux, donnant à Harry le sentiment d'avoir créé un premier semblant de famille. Plus encore que l'affection des deux elfes, c'est cette pensée qui mit du baume au cœur du jeune sorcier.

Ensemble, ils décorèrent ce qu'Harry ne trouvait pas à son goût. Et Dobby avait fait un grand plaisir à Harry : grâce à sa magie d'elfe, rendue plus forte par leur serment respectif, il avait réussi à décoller du mur le portrait de la mère de Sirius et la tapisserie de la famille Black (ou du moins des membres qui en semblaient dignes). Ces deux reliques avaient fini en un feu de joie dans la cour derrière la maison, en compagnie des têtes d'elfes décapités que Harry ne jugeait pas à leur place dans l'escalier.

La vieille Madame Black avait hurlé de toute sa voix jusqu'à s'être totalement consumée. Les insultes avaient plu sur tous les gens qu'elle détestait avant de maudire en son dernier souffle tous les '_sang de bourbe'_… Harry était ensuite rentré dans la maison la tête haute, le sens du devoir accompli.

Si Sirius n'était pas mort de son plein gré, s'il était mort comme un paria échappé d'Azkaban, au moins une partie de son honneur était-elle sauve et vengée…

Et Harry comptait bien découvrir finalement ce que recelait la malle de Sirius…

**Note à tous mes reviewers :** Lorsque je lis des fics d'habitude, j'ai horreur de voir les trois quarts d'un chapitre consacré aux remerciements. Et je m'étais promis de ne pas le faire. Mais, reconnaissons-le, vous êtes tous adorables. Vos gentils mots me font plaisir et je veux que vous le sachiez encore et encore. Merci et Merci. **Harry Potter reviendra très bientôt dans le Chapitre 6 – Où l'on reparle d'un pendentif…**


	6. Où l'on reparle d'un pendentif

**HARRY POTTER ET LE PENDENTIF D'ARGENT**

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages de la saga Harry Potter appartiennent à JK. ROWLING.

**CHAPITRE 6 – OÙ L'ON REPARLE D'UN PENDENTIF…**

Harry s'était réveillé, ce matin là, frais comme jamais il ne l'avait été durant l'été. Il avait rapidement pris sa douche, s'était habillé et était descendu prendre le petit-déjeuner.

Tonks et Lupin avaient partagé avec lui ce repas, préparé par Winky qui était, de l'avis de tous, une talentueuse cuisinière, contrairement à son collègue Dobby. L'ambiance était des plus agréables au Square Grimmaurd. Tonks, Lupin et Harry avaient instauré un tel climat de confiance que tous les jours s'écoulaient dans la bonne humeur. Harry en était ravi. Il n'avait pas oublié Sirius mais son moral était constamment maintenu au plus haut par ses deux hôtes.

Ses journées se déroulaient toujours de la même manière. Il consacrait un temps considérable à l'étude des livres de la bibliothèque de Sirius. Il en avait lu une bonne vingtaine depuis son arrivée dans la demeure. Lupin en était même impressionné. Le loup-garou, qui pourtant avait une certaine expérience en la matière – il l'avait tout de même enseignée – constatait les progrès quotidiens de Harry avec une certaine fierté.

Or, ce matin, l'emploi du temps allait être quelque peu chamboulé. Décidant de faire une pause dans ses recherches, Harry se rendit, dès le petit-déjeuner avalé, dans sa chambre. La malle qui renfermait les dernières possessions de Sirius y était toujours, juste à côté de la porte.

Harry la traîna jusqu'au pied de son lit, s'assit sur celui-ci et ouvrit la malle. Sur le dessus étaient des vieux vêtements, et Harry les mit de côté. Il les confierait à Dobby pour les ranger dans une quelconque penderie. Sous ces vêtements, quelques photos, principalement de Sirius lui-même mais quelques unes attirèrent l'attention de Harry. C'étaient des photos de ses parents et des _Maraudeurs_. On y voyait James et Lily devant Poudlard durant leur dernière année, à leur mariage, à la naissance de Harry. Harry avait leurs doubles dans son album personnel. Les _Maraudeurs_ avait également leur photo. Sirius, Lupin et James agitaient les bras en regardant Harry avec un grand sourire. Un coin de la photo était déchiré et Harry supposait que Sirius avait exempté la photo du traître Pettigrow. Il passa un certain temps à regarder toutes ces photos, souvenirs de temps meilleurs, de temps où ses parents, Sirius et Remus formaient une belle équipe, demeurée célèbre dans l'histoire de Poudlard.

De multiples photos avaient également pour thème Harry, ce dont ce dernier s'étonna grandement. Il se demanda comment son parrain avait pu se procurer ces photos dont lui-même n'avait pas la moindre connaissance. Il décida qu'il éluciderait le problème ultérieurement et mis donc les photos également de côté.

Quelques livres venaient ensuite, que Sirius avait probablement utilisés dans sa jeunesse à Poudlard. Rapidement, la malle se retrouva donc presque vide. À quelques exceptions près, elle ne contenait que des objets usuels. Harry était un peu déçu de ne pas découvrir quelque chose de plus passionnant dans les affaires de l'un des _Maraudeurs_. Après tout, en trente ans, seuls les jumeaux Weasley avaient égalé le nombre d'articles du règlement de l'école violés par ces quatre là…

Et alors que Harry s'apprêtait à ranger les affaires qu'il avait sorties de la malle, un dernier détail attira son attention. C'était un petit coffret en bois, soigneusement entreposée dans l'un des coins du fond de la malle. La couleur du bois du petit coffret se confondait avec celle de la malle et c'est pourquoi Harry avait failli passer à côté sans le voir.

Il l'extrait précautionneusement et l'examina en détail. Le bois dont il était fait était de qualité supérieure. Le coffret ressemblait un peu à un écrin à bijoux ou à une boîte à musique. Il était en tous cas de même taille. Le dessus et le dessous du coffret étaient vierges. Sur les quatre côtés par contre couraient de minuscules rayures. À y regarder de plus près, Harry s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait en fait de runes, délicatement ciselées dans la marqueterie du coffret.

Pour avoir déjà observé une ou deux fois Hermione faire ses devoirs d'Étude des Runes, Harry savait que celles-ci ne ressemblaient à rien de connu, ni à un langage qu'il avait déjà aperçu dans quelque livre que ce soit. Restait donc à savoir ce que Sirius faisait avec un objet aussi inhabituel. Il se promit de solliciter Hermione pour avoir une expertise plus complète de la question, voire de chercher dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard pour voir si un manuscrit ne pourrait pas l'aider à traduire ces runes.

Harry se demanda rapidement si ouvrir la boîte n'était pas quelque part un peu dangereux. Mais sa curiosité l'emporta bien vite et il l'ouvrit délicatement. Sirius n'aurait a priori pas laissé d'artefact potentiellement dangereux au fond de sa malle. S'y trouvait une petite enveloppe, avec l'écriture de son parrain. À la grande surprise de Harry, cette enveloppe était à son nom. Elle n'était pas cachetée et Harry en retira donc un parchemin. Le message était bref.

_Harry,_

_S'il m'arrive quelque chose, je sais que tu trouveras ce coffret. Il contient ce qui était le plus cher à tes parents. Je ne te l'ai pas donné plus tôt car ils m'avaient fait promettre de ne te remettre ce cadeau qu'à tes dix-sept ans. Si c'est par cette lettre que tu apprends tout cela, c'est que j'aurai échoué dans ma mission de te protéger. Dans ce cas, il faut que je te dise que tes parents et moi-même sommes extrêmement fiers de toi. En naissant, tu as rendu James et Lily les deux personnes les plus heureuses au monde. Prends soin de toi et fais toujours ce en quoi tu crois le plus. D'où je suis, je continue à t'aimer plus que tout…_

_Sirius_

_PS : Ni tes parents, ni moi-même n'avons compris quels étaient vraiment les pouvoirs que nous devinions cachés derrière la beauté de ce que contient cette boîte. Nous te souhaitons plus de chance qu'à nous._

Les larmes coulaient maintenant librement et en abondance des yeux de Harry. Cette confession posthume de Sirius était vraiment un évènement auquel Harry ne s'attendait pas et dont il était ému au-delà des mots.

L'Amour de ses parents, de son parrain, l'Amour avec un grand A, c'était la seule chose que le jeune homme avait toujours placée au-dessus de tout. Et c'était ce que lui avait ravi Voldemort. Combien Harry aurait donné pour une heure, pour une minute, pour une embrassade avec ses parents, c'était indicible.

Ce n'était pas trop les regrets de ne pas les avoir connus, ou trop peu connu dans le cas de Sirius, qui chagrinait principalement l'esprit de Harry. C'était surtout la fierté qui le faisait pleurer. La fierté et la reconnaissance d'être celui qu'ils avaient tous aimé profondément, jusqu'à lui sacrifier leur vie sans hésitation, dans un geste désespéré pour le protéger.

C'est dans ce mélange de bonheur et de chagrin que Harry découvrit ce que contenait le coffret, ce qui était placé sous l'enveloppe. Sur un petit coussin en velours violet reposaient deux pendentifs en argent, d'une beauté à couper le souffle…

C'était sans nul doute les plus belles pièces de joaillerie que Harry avait vu de sa vie. Les deux pendentifs, accrochés à deux chaînettes elles-mêmes en argent, étaient ciselés avec une délicatesse sans nom. Les pendentifs étaient presque identiques. Ils représentaient tous deux un parchemin. L'un figurait un griffon, l'autre un aigle. Les deux animaux avaient les yeux figurés par deux rubis scintillants.

Et les deux avaient au dos un message inscrit en minuscules lettres engravées :

_Trois qualités tous deux les uniront :_

_Amour, Confiance et Loyauté…_

_Ce que le Griffon et l'Aigle ensemble créeront,_

_Nul ne pourra jamais le terrasser…_

Harry était étonné au possible. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de ces deux pendentifs, ni par Sirius, ni par personne d'autre qui avait bien connu ses parents. Il était ému aussi par la beauté de ces deux bijoux qui unissaient ses parents. L'allusion au griffon et à l'aigle le surprenait tout de même un peu. Il se doutait que le premier devait peut-être se référer à Gryffondor, la maison dans laquelle avaient étudié ses parents pendant leur scolarité à Poudlard… L'aigle cependant… On pouvait penser à Serdaigle bien évidemment mais qu'aurait fait sa mère avec un symbole de cette maison alors qu'elle était à Gryffondor ?

Et que dire de la magie qui semblait reposer dans ces objets ? Les deux pendentifs étaient scintillants, comme s'ils avaient été gravés la veille. Et les deux rubis enchâssés dans chacun des pendentifs étincelaient d'une lumière brillante, comme s'ils avaient été taillés récemment. Néanmoins, on voyait bien que les deux objets étaient anciens, voire même très anciens, et emplissaient l'air d'une sensation étrange, comme si une magie pure et forte se répandait autour d'eux. Cette sensation était tout à fait nouvelle pour Harry. Elle semblait lui donner force et confiance.

Il passa autour de son cou le pendentif au griffon, qui semblait l'appeler, et la sensation s'amplifia encore. On eu dit que le pendentif créait un effet proportionnellement inverse à celui que provoquaient les détraqueurs. Tout moment malheureux, tout sentiment négatif sembla s'évaporer de son esprit. Seul restait au fond de son cœur un certain manque. Un manque que, par ailleurs, il n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer. Il lui sembla être proche du bonheur parfait. Et qu'une fois qu'il aurait trouvé ce qui manquait vraiment à son cœur, il serait le plus heureux des hommes.

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi alors qu'il analysait la magie qui avait empli son cœur, son corps et son âme d'une chaleur douce et apaisante. Cette magie semblait même s'être transmise à la pièce tout entière. Les murs, les meubles avaient une teinte plus lumineuse, les couleurs chatoyaient comme si le soleil se reflétait dessus. Toute une atmosphère poétique et puissante se créait autour de Harry.

Sorti de sa torpeur par un bruit sourd venu du rez-de-chaussée, Harry contempla la pièce qui l'entourait d'un œil neuf, referma le coffret qui contenait toujours le pendentif à l'aigle et enferma celui-ci avec délicatesse dans l'un des tiroirs de son bureau. Il ne savait pas ce qui le poussait à protéger ce pendentif comme si sa vie en dépendait. Peut-être parce qu'il était le souvenir de ses parents et de l'Amour qu'ils partageaient… Peut-être parce que cette magie qu'il avait ressenti lui faisait du bien et qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle cesse… Ou peut-être même parce qu'il attendait de faire lui-même la lumière sur l'histoire des pendentifs avant d'en parler… En tous cas, posséder un objet ayant appartenu à ses parents lui faisait chaud au cœur. C'était tout comme partager, enfin, un peu de leur vie, de leur histoire…

Il avait découvert dans ses livres de Défense contre les Forces du Mal des sorts puissants. L'un d'entre eux permettaient de fermer hermétiquement un tiroir, une armoire ou une porte et résistait facilement au sort _Alohomora_. Harry le jeta donc sur son bureau avant de quitter la pièce.

Transporté par cette nouvelle force en lui, Harry descendit les escaliers d'un pas aérien pour aller voir ce qui avait causé le bruit sourd quelques minutes plus tôt. Arrivé en bas, il s'étonna de ne trouver personne dans la cuisine, dont le bruit semblait pourtant provenir. Inquiet, il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui mais rien ni personne n'était en mouvement. Seule la porte de la salle à manger, habituellement fermée, était entrouverte…

Harry sortit sa baguette prestement et se dirigea vers la salle à manger. Sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, un sentiment de panique l'envahissait inexorablement. Tout était vraiment trop calme pour qu'il n'y ait pas à s'inquiéter. Quelle que soit l'heure du jour en temps normal, on entendait toujours Tonks chantonner, Dobby et Winky laver, frotter, récurer quelque part, ou Maugrey et Lupin faire des allers retours en fonction des missions qu'ils avaient à effectuer pour l'Ordre.

Et comme il était presque midi et que personne n'était ni dans la cuisine, ni même en train de préparer le déjeuner, cela semblait d'autant plus louche. Les repas étaient en règle générale servis à heure fixe. Pas une fois depuis qu'il était Square Grimmaurd Winky ou Tonks n'avaient manquées de cuisiner le déjeuner. C'était même parfois Harry qui le faisait, pour remercier ses hôtes de lui tenir compagnie. Mais il était ces fois là toujours entouré. Là, rien…

Il était presque à la porte de la salle à manger, sa baguette magique pointée droit devant lui, son cœur battant la chamade et son cerveau récitant les sorts les plus puissants qu'il avait appris ces derniers temps, au cas où il en aurait l'utilité…

Que faire si les barrières magiques qui entouraient le Square Grimmaurd avaient cédées ? Que faire si Voldemort avait trouvé un moyen de repérer le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix malgré le fait qu'il soit incartable ? Que faire si les mangemorts avaient envahi la maison et tué déjà tous les occupants ?

Harry poussa doucement la porte et ce qu'il vit le cloua sur place… La pièce était remplie de monde…

- « **SURPRISE !** » crièrent tous ensemble la trentaine de personnes présentes dans la salle à manger du Square Grimmaurd. Harry était très justement paralysé par cette surprise. Il s'était attendu à voir n'importe qui sauf tous les gens qu'il avait sous les yeux. Entre autres, on reconnaissait Hagrid, Madame Maxime, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick, Tonks, Lupin, Maugrey, Ron, Ginny et toute leur famille, de nombreux camarades de Gryffondor, Neville, Luna et… Hermione.

C'est cette dernière qui, la première, fit un geste. Sous les rires de toute la salle, elle se jeta au cou de Harry. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle faisait ça bien sûr mais le jeune homme fut tout de même pour le moins surpris. Et gêné d'être l'objet de toute cette attention dans un moment si intime. À cause de la découverte des pendentifs, il avait oublié tout ce que ce jour avait de spécial pour lui. Aujourd'hui 31 Juillet, Harry avait 16 ans. Et la réflexion autour des pendentifs l'avait plongé dans une trop intense rêverie pour qu'il prenne la peine de s'en rendre compte.

Hermione le lui rappelait de la plus plaisante manière. Jamais il n'avait eu l'impression d'être aussi bien. Cette embrassade, qu'il retourna lentement en passant ses bras autour de la taille d'Hermione, avait la griserie d'un vol sur son Éclair de Feu, la douceur d'une Bièraubeurre et la chaleur d'un après-midi de printemps au bord du lac de Poudlard. Il n'avait pas ressenti ça l'an dernier lorsqu'elle s'était jetée à lui dès qu'il était arrivé Square Grimmaurd. Sans doute la colère avait-elle occulté le sentiment de bien-être qu'il ressentait maintenant.

Le temps semblait d'ailleurs paralysé. L'embrassade entre les deux amis ne dura qu'un instant mais pour Harry, et pour Hermione aussi sans doute, le moment avait été magique. Harry s'était retrouvé enivré par les senteurs de vanille et de mûre que le cou d'Hermione recelait. Quelques secondes après, ils se séparaient, Hermione laissant traîner ses bras une seconde de plus que nécessaire autour du cou de Harry et lui-même également autour de sa taille…

Trente secondes s'étaient écoulées à peine depuis que Harry était entré dans la salle à manger et il eut du mal à le croire. Mais dès que Hermione se fut dégagée de ses bras, la foule s'était à son tour précipitée vers lui, dans un énorme fracas, qui pour lui serrer la main, qui pour lui tapoter l'épaule, qui, comme Madame Weasley ou Hagrid, pour le serrer dans une étreinte dont les lombaires d'Harry se souviendraient un certain temps.

Une fois salué, congratulé, serré et félicité par chaque personne présente, Harry eut deux secondes pour penser par lui-même. Jusqu'à présent, il avait été pris dans un tourbillon de paroles. Beaucoup le félicitaient pour la maison, d'autres exprimaient leur plaisir de le revoir. La première personne qu'il chercha des yeux une fois que tous les invités se furent tournés vers le buffet, c'était Hermione.

Elle était un peu plus loin, occupée à discuter avec Ginny. Néanmoins, elle avait l'air un peu distraite. Ses joues étaient assez roses, comme devaient l'être encore un peu celles de Harry qui ne s'était toujours pas remis de leur moment d'intimité quelques instants auparavant. Se sentant observée sans doutes, elle se détourna deux secondes de sa conversation avec Ginny pour observer Harry…

Leurs regards se croisèrent et tous deux se sentirent rougir à nouveau. On n'aurait pu distinguer Harry d'une tomate bientôt si Ron ne l'avait pas sauvé du regard d'Hermione. Un regard dans lequel on se perdait facilement, dans lequel on se retrouvait prisonnier sans peine et s'en envie d'en sortir. '_Prisonnier par délice'_ corrigea Harry. Il avait du mal à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait tandis que Ron lui donnait l'accolade, pestant sur tout le temps qu'ils avaient passés loin de l'autre. Harry écoutait son meilleur ami d'une oreille, riait de ses blagues ou hochait la tête quand Ron lui demandait si la surprise lui avait fait plaisir…

…Mais au fond de lui-même, la seule chose à laquelle il accordait de l'importance à l'heure actuelle était sa meilleure amie. '_Ma merveilleuse meilleure amie'_ se disait-il. '_Ma merveilleusement belle meilleure amie'_. Il fallait bien reconnaître que Hermione avait un peu changé au cours de ce mois de Juillet. Mais qui ne l'avait pas ? Chez tous les cinquièmes années présents dans la pièce, on voyait ça et là pointer sous le masque de l'adolescence les débuts des traits de l'âge adulte. Sur Hermione cependant, le changement était plus que nettement perceptible. Ses cheveux s'étaient encore un peu allongés mais semblaient s'être un peu calmés. De la masse touffue et confuse qu'ils étaient auparavant, on les remarquait maintenant descendre le long du dos en longues boucles raffinées. Son corps s'était affermi et ses courbes s'étaient dessinées, donnant à son aspect général l'air d'une femme déjà.

Quelque chose que Harry remarquait aujourd'hui avec une acuité inhabituelle. Non qu'il en ait douté jusqu'à présent mais il fallait bien reconnaître que jusqu'à présent, les amitiés d'enfant qu'il avait nouées étaient plutôt asexuées. Il n'avait fait aucune différence entre Ron et Hermione avant d'apercevoir celle-ci au bras de Viktor Krum au bal de Noël en quatrième année. Et il le regrettait un peu. Quoique ses sentiments soient tout de même assez confus.

La conversation avec Ron avait pris par la même occasion une tournure assez cocasse : Ron semblait en plein monologue tandis qu'Harry, dodelinant continuellement du chef, songeait surtout à ce qu'il avait vécu les dix dernières minutes.

'_Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?'_ songeait-il. '_Pourquoi est-ce que je pense à Hermione continuellement comme ça ? Merlin, qu'elle est devenue belle !'_ Ainsi s'occupait-il la pensée. Et il aurait été bien plus loin dans ses réflexions si il ne s'était pas retrouvé secoué furieusement par un Ron apparemment outré de ne pas avoir été écouté.

- « Harry ! Tu es sûr que tout va bien ? Ça fait bien cinq minutes que je parle dans le vide et que tu ne m'écoutes pas ! »

- « Oui bien sûr Ron ça va… J'étais juste… un peu étourdi par tout ce monde… » répondit Harry comme si de rien n'était. Il n'était pas parvenu à une conclusion définitive sur ce qui l'avait amené à penser à Hermione de cette manière mais il ne pensait pas que confier ses sensations à Ron soit une judicieuse idée.

- « J'étais en train de dire que tout le monde t'attend pour te donner tes cadeaux. Viens » repris Ron. Et il mena Harry auprès du buffet où tout le monde s'était réuni autour d'une petite table ronde couverte de cadeaux. Des paquets de toutes sortes et de toutes formes y étaient entassés. L'ensemble formait un empilement impressionnant et coloré. Jamais Harry n'avait vu autant de paquets réunis en un même endroit. Y compris pour l'anniversaire de Dudley. Ce qui n'était pas peu dire…

Harry rosit à nouveau à mesure que chacun tournait son attention vers lui. Il ne s'habituerait jamais à être l'objet de tant d'attention et de tant de générosité. Il se tourna vers Ron qui lui indiqua du menton la pile de présents. Manifestement, tout le monde était impatient de le voir ouvrir ses cadeaux. Il prit donc son courage à deux mains et attrapa le premier devant lui.

Il s'agissait d'un minuscule paquet qu'on aurait dit ficelé à la hâte. En l'ouvrant, Harry découvrit un coton-tige et une minuscule feuille de papier brouillon où son oncle Vernon avait noté '_Bon anniversaire'_. Tout le monde rit beaucoup de la pingrerie des Dursley, sauf Madame Weasley qui répétait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'autant d'indélicatesse devrait mériter quelques mois à Azkaban si cela n'avait tenu qu'à elle.

La valse des cadeaux continua ainsi pendant de longues minutes : Luna lui avait offert un hors-série du _Chicaneur_ intitulé '_Comment distinguer un Héliopathe d'un Ronflak Cornu ?'_ (Ce que Hermione observa avec un '_Pff'_ de dédain), Ginny lui avait offert un album photo avec une photo et un petit mot par personne présente aujourd'hui… '_Touchante attention'_ se dit Harry qui attachait un grand prix à feuilleter régulièrement des photos de tous ses amis. Hagrid et Madame Maxime, quant à eux, lui présentèrent un assortiment de gâteaux, identiques à ceux que Hagrid lui faisait parvenir tous les ans mais qui au goût, étaient bien plus malléables, ce dont Harry était reconnaissant à l'intervention culinaire de Madame Maxime. Dumbledore, McGonagall et Flitwick lui offrirent les livres dont il aurait besoin pour ses deux années d'ASPIC. Dans le paquet de Fred et George se trouvait un assortiment complet de toutes les farces et attrapes qu'ils avaient mis au point depuis des années (ce qui attira l'attention et l'hilarité de tout le monde). Harry leur en fut assez reconnaissant et s'apprêtait à les remercier chaleureusement avant qu'Hermione jette un regard douteux à la boîte à flemme qui se trouvait parmi tous les autres bonbons de Fred et George. Ron, lui, avait acheté une édition révisée des '_Meilleurs équipes de Quidditch de Poudlard'_, ce qui enchanta Harry puisqu'il y retrouvé, notamment, son père. Le reste de la famille Weasley et ses camarades de Gryffondor s'étaient cotisés pour offrir à Harry un miroir parlant, ce qui manquait dans la salle de bain de la maison. Harry en fut assez surpris et ne savait pas trop s'il fallait se réjouir ou pas d'avoir une voix qui, tous les matins, ne manquerait pas de lui faire remarquer qu'il était inutile d'essayer de se coiffer… Il remercia tout de même poliment tous ses invités.

Et ne trouva plus sur la table qu'un seul cadeau… À l'écriture sur le paquet, il devina qu'il venait d'Hermione. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans sa direction mais elle semblait trouver ses chaussures très intéressantes subitement. Son corps semblait nerveux et elle jouait machinalement avec une mèche de cheveux.

Harry déchira l'emballage avec impatience. Il s'attendait à trouver un livre à l'intérieur mais trouva plutôt un carton assez volumineux. Il constata avec surprise qu'il était percé de part en part et qu'un petit rire féminin s'échappait de l'intérieur de la boîte. Il fronça les sourcils avec circonspection et se demanda quelle créature pouvait bien se cacher dans ce carton. Si l'idée de cadeau d'Hermione lui avait été suggérée par Hagrid, il s'apprêtait à plonger sous la table par prudence.

Ouvrant précautionneusement les battants du carton et glissant un œil furtif à l'intérieur, sa mâchoire manqua se décrocher. Trois minuscules personnages l'observaient, pas plus grands que des Action Man moldus. On aurait dit des hologrammes mais ils avaient une consistance humaine bien que minuscules. Au fond du carton, trois paires d'yeux le regardaient et agitaient la main. Et ce n'était pas n'importe qui. Son père, sa mère et Sirius…

Harry ouvrit les yeux bien grands, incapable de parler, de bouger, de penser… Il semblait foudroyé sur place par la stupeur. Quelle magie Hermione avait-elle invoquée pour créer des répliques des trois êtres qu'il chérissait le plus au monde ?

- « Est-ce que tu vas te décider à nous dire bonjour ? » lança la petite réplique de Sirius, d'un ton bourru mais un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Cette réplique sortir Harry de sa torpeur. Sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, des larmes s'étaient mises à couler de ses yeux. Il tourna sa tête lentement vers Hermione, à la recherche d'une explication.

Tout le monde dans la salle était devenu silencieux. Hermione le regardait, incertaine, les yeux brillants, une larme unique roulant délicatement le long de sa joue…

**Petite Note Perso à mes reviewers :** Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont écrit, cela me fait plaisir plus que je ne peux l'écrire. Un merci spécial à toi Kevin pour tes gentillesses… et à toi Élodie car ta review était vraiment magique. Elle a illuminé un peu plus ma journée. Laissez moi tous les deux votre mail (le tien ne marche pas Kevin), je suis sûr qu'on a des tas de trucs à discuter ensemble…

Merci encore à tous, j'espère que la fic et l'écriture vous plaisent toujours…

**Harry Potter revient très prochainement dans le Chapitre 7 – Romantisme au coin du feu…**


	7. Romantisme au coin du feu

**HARRY POTTER ET LE PENDENTIF D'ARGENT**

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages de la saga Harry Potter appartiennent à JK. ROWLING.

**CHAPITRE 7 – ROMANTISME AU COIN DU FEU…**

Harry releva la tête lentement… Cela faisait bien deux minutes que son regard contemplait les trois personnages installés au fond du carton. Tout le monde le regardait, le sourire aux lèvres. Madame Weasley, tout comme Hermione, avait une petite larme qui menaçait de tomber de sa joue. Harry, embrassant d'un regard toute la salle, vit que Dumbledore, lui non plus, n'avait pas réussi à cacher son émotion.

Et c'était comme si Harry avait déjà vu cette scène… Il tenta pendant quelques instants de se rappeler où il avait déjà vu tous ces gens rassemblés dans des circonstances analogues. Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques minutes qu'il se rappela avoir rêvé cet instant… Toutes ces personnes réunies pour fêter un évènement, c'était le rêve qu'il avait fait la nuit précédant son départ de Privet drive. Il se souvenait bien maintenant d'avoir effectivement songé à Dumbledore, une larme aux yeux. Comment et pourquoi avait-il réussi à prévoir cet évènement presque un mois à l'avance ? Il n'en savait rien…

Ce qui monopolisait son esprit à l'heure actuelle, c'était plutôt le dernier de ses nombreux présents. Il se souvenait bien avoir déjà vu de tels personnages dans la vitrine de _Derviche et Bang_ à Pré-Au-Lard. Il n'y avait prêté alors qu'une attention modérée. C'étaient surtout des répliques de grands joueurs de Quidditch ou de sorciers et sorcières célèbres. Il était quasiment certain d'avoir vu une figurine de Viktor Krum, au grand dam de Ron. Il n'avait cependant jamais entendu dire en revanche que ces objets magiques pouvaient être ensorcelés pour ressembler à des gens qu'il connaissait…

Et à vrai dire le challenge était de taille. Recréer les trois membres de sa famille avec qui il aurait aimé passer beaucoup de temps ne devait pas être chose facile. Harry sourit avec fierté en pensant que Hermione était sans nul doute celle dont on pourrait attendre un tel niveau de magie et une telle sensibilité dans le choix du cadeau.

Sa réflexion fut interrompue par Hermione, qui avait été rejointe par Dumbledore. La jeune fille lui effleura légèrement le bras pour le sortir de sa torpeur…

- « Tout va bien Harry ? » Sa voix était un simple murmure et une certaine appréhension était visible sur son visage. La dernière fois que Harry l'avait vue tellement nerveuse, elle se trouvait pour la première fois devant le frère de Hagrid. Un frère d'à peine cinq mètres et demi, précédé par la réputation de violence qu'ont presque tous les géants.

- « Je crois que tout va bien Mademoiselle Granger. Harry est simplement encore sous le choc de son cadeau. » lui assura Dumbledore avant de reporter son attention sur le jeune homme. Son sourire était bienveillant, ses yeux luisants d'une affection que Harry n'y avait que rarement perçue.

- « Professeur… Comment est-ce possible ? Mes parents, Sirius… » susurra Harry, toujours à la recherche d'une explication.

- « C'est une idée de Mademoiselle Granger, Harry… Elle m'a envoyé plusieurs hiboux depuis le début de l'été pour me faire part de son idée qu'elle a, je crois, trouvée dans un livre. Je lui ai donc apporté mon aide. C'est grâce à un sortilège _Personifius_ que tout cela est possible. Cela fonctionne quasiment comme un sortilège _Patronus_ mais au lieu de penser à un souvenir heureux, on pense à la personne ou à l'animal qu'on veut invoquer. Le sortilège dure aussi longtemps que l'on ne conjure pas d'anti-sort » lui expliqua Dumbledore avant de rajouter :

- « Dans le cas de personnes, ce ne sont bien sûr que des répliques. Elles n'ont ni l'esprit, ni sans doute les souvenirs des personnes que nous avons connu, elles en ont juste les traits de caractère ».

Dumbledore, après avoir conclu son explication, joignit le geste à la parole. Il plongea son bras au fond du carton et ouvrit sa paume. Harry et Hermione virent Lily, James et Sirius y sauter, puis Dumbledore avancer délicatement sa main entre lui et ses deux élèves. Les trois minuscules répliques saluèrent une nouvelle fois Harry et Hermione et entamèrent une conversation entre eux. Harry observait pendant ce temps, émerveillé par ce cadeau d'exception. Les trois petits êtres faisaient cinq à six centimètres de haut et ressemblaient vraiment dans le moindre détail à sa famille disparue.

Hermione, quant à elle, regardait Harry. Elle ne se souvenait pas l'avoir jamais vu aussi heureux. Et se sentait fière d'avoir amené sur son visage un sourire qui en était resté absent trop longtemps. Combien de temps elle avait cherché ce cadeau idéal, elle ne saurait le dire. Elle avait feuilleté nombre de livres en recherche, consulté le professeur Dumbledore et finalement focalisé son idée sur le sort _Personifius_. C'était une magie que, malgré tout son talent, elle n'aurait pas réussi à exercer. Le vieux sorcier avait donc accepté de l'aider. Pour Harry. Pour ramener chez lui à nouveau de la joie et du bonheur.

C'était tout ce que la jeune femme cherchait à lui apporter. Durant toutes ces années passées ensemble à Poudlard, elle l'avait vu traverser des moments difficiles, des moments qui auraient rendus fous d'autres sorciers plus vieux et plus expérimentés. Mais Harry avait toujours trouvé un peu de force au fond de lui pour continuer, pour sourire même dans la plus vive souffrance. Combien Hermione l'admirait pour ce courage, pour cette pureté de l'esprit. Parfois, il s'était montré bête, avait risqué sa vie pour ses amis, pour les gens qu'il aimait. Mais même ce sens dangereux du sacrifice, elle y trouvait de la beauté.

C'était en quatrième année que la possibilité qu'elle soit amoureuse de Harry l'avait effleurée pour la première fois. Elle l'avait bien sûr rapidement chassée de son esprit, mettant ce sentiment sur le compte d'une forte amitié, d'une tendresse excessive ou d'une préoccupation à le voir rester sauf. Mais, heureusement ou malheureusement, cette pensée était revenue, plus forte, plus souvent et Hermione avait du se faire à l'idée : elle était amoureuse de son meilleur ami. Tous les souvenirs qui lui revenaient en mémoire étaient là pour confirmer que cela faisait longtemps qu'il en était ainsi et que cette affection s'était insinuée petit à petit en son cœur.

Dès qu'elle était entrée dans le compartiment du Poudlard Express que Ron et lui partageaient en première année, elle avait su que Harry occuperait en tous temps une place spéciale dans son esprit. Après tout, elle avait tout lu sur lui, comment il avait perdu ses parents, comment par la même occasion il avait défait le Seigneur des Ténèbres, réussissant là où tous avant lui avaient échoué. Devant une telle présence, devant un tel symbole du monde de la magie, elle n'avait, comme tout le monde, que deux choix : le détester ou l'aimer. Harry était tellement entier qu'il ne provoquait que ces deux réactions chez les gens. Hermione, elle, avait choisi de l'aimer.

Et depuis ce jour là, il s'était montré digne à de nombreuses reprises de ce choix qu'elle avait fait. Surtout parce qu'au-delà du mythe qu'est Harry Potter dans le monde dans lequel ils vivent, elle avait appris à connaître la personnalité de '_Harry, juste Harry'_. Hermione l'avait vu grandir, mûrir, faire des choix difficiles, chuter et se relever pour continuer. Elle avait tenté de lui apporter tout ce dont il avait besoin : confiance, réconfort, chaleur humaine… Bien sûr, depuis plus d'un an, elle espérait un peu qu'il retournerait cette chaleur qu'elle lui donnait sans compter. Mais elle savait que beaucoup de choses empêchaient leur amour. En tombant amoureuse de Harry, elle se disait qu'elle mettrait en péril le trio, qu'elle ferait du mal à Ron. Et elle n'était même pas sûre de toute manière qu'Harry retournerait ses sentiments…

'_Pourquoi le ferait-il de toute façon ?'_ se disait-elle. '_Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien voir chez moi à part un rat-de-bibliothèque, l'affreuse Hermione aux cheveux mal coiffés qui l'empêche tout le temps de s'amuser ?'_

Bien sûr ce n'était pas ce genre de considérations qu'Harry se faisait alors qu'il écoutait toujours les explications de Dumbledore sur comment son cadeau avait été personnalisé par Hermione et lui-même. Son esprit vagabondait sur la jeune sorcière en face de lui. Après que la réalité de son cadeau eut enfin atteint la plus profonde des cellules de son cerveau, c'est la gratitude qui remplaça la surprise. Combien Hermione avait fait preuve de sensibilité en choisissant son cadeau.

'_Elle en a toujours fait preuve. Elle a toujours été là pour te soutenir, pour te conseiller et t'aider'_ se dit Harry. Pour tout dire, il était un peu confus quant aux nouveaux sentiments qu'il s'était découvert pour Hermione. Voire même un peu pétrifié à l'idée de reconnaître la vérité sans fards. Être amoureux de sa meilleure amie était une aventure dont il n'était vraiment pas sûr de sortir victorieux. Vaincre des dragons, passe encore, affronter des détraqueurs, déjà fait, avoir à mener une guerre contre Voldemort et ses sbires, il était manifestement destiné à la mener… Mais tomber amoureux de sa meilleure amie, cela l'effrayait. Pour des raisons qui défilaient dans sa tête à grande allure : il y avait Ron, Voldemort, Ron, les mangemorts, Ron… qu'Harry savait parfaitement amoureux d'Hermione aussi. Il aurait beau réfuter, nier, jurer ses grands dieux que ce n'était pas le cas, Harry savait bien ce qu'il en était réellement. Et faire du mal à son meilleur ami était vraiment la dernière chose qu'il ferait au monde. Et puis il y avait bien sûr Hermione. '_Pourquoi retournerait-elle mes sentiments ? Je suis quelqu'un qui met en péril tous ceux qu'il approche…'_ se disait le garçon. Trop de choses compliquaient leur union pour que Harry se résolve à exposer ses sentiments à Hermione. Ce serait la mettre en première ligne face au danger. En faire une cible providentielle pour Voldemort n'était certainement dans les intentions de Harry.

La fête se poursuivit alors que les deux adolescents s'attardaient sur leurs discussions internes respectives. Harry avait remercié Hermione par une accolade affectueuse quoiqu'un peu gênée. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne savaient quelle posture adopter à l'égard de l'autre. Et Ron avait parfois les sourcils froncés en les regardant s'interroger intérieurement. Ce qui ne manquait pas de rajouter à leur résolution interne de ne pas s'aventurer dans l'eau trouble de leurs sentiments.

Le buffet eut beaucoup de succès. Winky s'était surpassée tant et si bien que la nourriture habituellement servie à Poudlard aurait pu faire triste figure en comparaison. Tous les convives passèrent un excellent moment qui leur faisait agréablement oublier pour une fois qu'une deuxième guerre contre le mal était en préparation. Sans doute avaient-ils tous besoin de se retrouver ensemble à faire la fête pour une fois.

L'après-midi se passa en discussions, en jeux, en essais des produits de Fred et George… Dumbledore goûta une pastille de gerbe et fut pris de flux gastriques torrentiels. Ces derniers s'estompèrent dès qu'il eut avalé la partie violette du bonbon. Tout le monde rit, y compris l'intéressé qui promit de commander quelques boites à flemme à Fred et George. Il expliqua qu'il en aurait certainement besoin lorsque Rusard viendrait lui expliquer par le menu toutes les nouvelles sanctions à ajouter au règlement de l'école pour la future rentrée. Ce qui déclencha à nouveau l'hilarité générale, excepté pour le professeur McGonagall dont on ne savait pas trop si elle avait une moue amusée ou réprobatrice tant ses lèvres étaient pincées.

Vers dix-sept heures, il fut temps pour tous les invités de s'éclipser. La plupart étaient arrivés discrètement par portoloins ou par le réseau de cheminées dans la matinée, à la barbe et au nez de Harry qui était dans sa chambre. Ils repartirent par le même chemin, sous la surveillance de Maugrey et Tonks. Il ne resta finalement plus que les habituels résidents, auxquels s'ajoutaient les Weasley et Hermione.

Harry avait en effet proposé à tous les Weasley et à Hermione de rester pour la fin des vacances. Officiellement, il avait décrété qu'ils seraient en meilleure sécurité ici au Square Grimmaurd. Officieusement, il était ravi d'ajouter ces compagnies à celles de Tonks et Lupin. Il avait envie de rembourser un peu de leur gentillesse à tous ces gens qui l'avaient aidé, soutenu au fil des ans. Et les Weasley particulièrement qui l'avaient hébergé lorsqu'il avait quitté Privet Drive certains étés.

L'ambiance festive se poursuivit donc tout au long du dîner. D'autant qu'Hermione et Ron qui, comme Harry, n'avaient pas encore annoncés les résultats de leurs BUSE, firent sensation en déclarant qu'ils en avaient respectivement obtenus 15 et 11. Hermione avait battu tous les records du genre et Ron avait fait bien mieux que ce qui était attendu de lui. Harry annonça également les siens et ses 13 BUSE soulevèrent de toutes parts murmures d'étonnements et sifflets de congratulations.

Hermione et Ron avaient été reconduits cette année encore dans leurs fonctions de Préfets, ce qui donna une raison supplémentaire au groupe de s'adonner à la liesse la plus totale. Madame Weasley elle-même semblait être plus tolérante aux excès qu'en temps habituels. Les très bons résultats de son fils, ses fonctions de Préfet, le soulagement de voir Harry fort et en pleine forme semblaient lui donner toutes les raisons pour fermer les yeux sur ce moment de joie au milieu de temps troublés.

D'autant que Fred et George s'étaient particulièrement efforcés de rendre ces moments de retrouvailles inoubliables. De petits feux d'artifices parcouraient la maison, comme l'avaient fait à Poudlard leur version grandeur nature l'an passé pour le plus grand mécontentement de Dolorès Ombrage. La Bièraubeurre coulait également à flot, pour le plaisir des adultes et des adolescents présents.

Harry fit visiter aux Weasley et à Hermione la maison, qui avait tout de même subi quelques changements depuis leur dernière visite. La demeure, de l'avis de tous, était bien plus claire et habitable qu'elle ne l'avait été lorsque Kreattur était en charge de l'intendance. Et alors que minuit allaient sonner, tout le monde se dirigea vers sa chambre respective. Les adultes, ainsi que les jumeaux et Ginny, dormaient au troisième étage. Seuls Ron (dans la chambre que Harry et lui avaient partagés l'été précédent), Hermione (dans la chambre en face de celle de Harry) et ce dernier dormaient au second. Les yeux fatigués, ils se dirent tous trois au revoir. Une bonne nuit de sommeil leur était indispensable car ils avaient tous prévu d'aller le lendemain faire leurs achats sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Lorsque Harry entra dans sa chambre, il s'allongea tout habillé sur son lit et repensa à tous les évènements de la journée. Cela avait été sans nul doute le plus bel anniversaire qu'il eut jamais passé. Et la journée la plus riche en émotions également. Les pendentifs de ses parents, le cadeau d'Hermione, ses sentiments qui changeaient pour cette dernière… tant de choses nouvelles et bouleversantes.

Harry avait remonté les minuscules figurines de ses parents et de Sirius dans la chambre. Depuis qu'on les lui avait offerts, ces trois-là quittaient rarement Harry, gambadant autour de ses couverts à table, courant sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil lorsqu'il était au salon, et présentement installés dans trois minuscules lits de fortune dressés sur la table de chevet de Harry. Il les contempla un moment, minuscules témoignages de son passé, de ce qu'il avait perdu et aujourd'hui retrouvé un peu grâce à Hermione. Elle avait raison, cela lui faisait du bien de voir les siens de retour, même si ce n'étaient que des jouets au fond et qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir de conversation complexe avec eux.

Harry n'était pas aussi fatigué qu'on pouvait attendre qu'il le soit après une telle journée. Depuis le matin, une chaleur apaisante et relaxante irradiait son corps, chassant la fatigue et la nervosité. C'était du pendentif qu'il avait autour du cou que venait cette douceur bienveillante. '_Quoiqu'elle signifie…'_ pensa Harry. Et il savait qu'il lui faudrait percer un jour le secret de ces pendentifs. Cela lui semblait très important même s'il ne savait pas trop pourquoi encore.

Comme il n'avait pas sommeil, il décida donc de prendre un des livres de Défense contre les Forces du Mal qu'il n'avait pas encore lu. Celui-ci était plus particulièrement consacré à la magie sans baguette qui requérait, de l'avis de tous les experts du monde de la magie, non seulement une grande puissance magique, mais également une énorme concentration mentale. C'était le premier livre qu'Harry lisait sur le sujet et il trouva immédiatement tout cela très intéressant. L'auteur analysait avec précision toutes les facultés mentales requises pour réussir avec succès la pratique de la magie sans baguette. D'après ce qu'Harry lisait, c'était un pouvoir que peu de sorciers arrivaient à acquérir et, pour ceux qui rencontraient un quelconque succès, encore y arrivaient-ils dans diverses proportions.

Après avoir lu quelques chapitres de l'ouvrage, il décida d'essayer un sort assez simple pour savoir s'il arriverait à acquérir ce pouvoir. Un sortilège d'attraction sur sa baguette, posée sur son bureau non loin de là, ferait parfaitement l'affaire dans un premier temps. Il essaya donc de fermer son esprit pour se concentrer, comme il le faisait à présent quand il étudiait et lisait. Bizarrement, cela ne lui avait pas exactement réussi lorsque Rogue tentait de lui inculquer l'Occlumancie. Maintenant qu'il avait tiré un trait sur ses hésitations et ses problèmes de cinquième année, cela lui était beaucoup plus facile. Quoi qu'on en dise, se concentrer est également plus simple lorsque l'on n'a pas un professeur antipathique aux cheveux graisseux qui cherche à vous extirper et vous faire revivre vos souvenirs les plus douloureux.

- « Accio baguette » répéta-t-il pendant cinq minutes sans résultats.

Dans un ultime effort de concentration, il réussit néanmoins à faire bouger sa baguette de quelques centimètres en sa direction. Considérant que c'était un résultat somme toute prometteur pour une première tentative, il se décida à prendre un peu de repos. Sa tentative de pratiquer la magie sans baguette l'avait considérablement fatigué. Cela était un effet secondaire prévisible selon le livre de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

Harry posa donc sa tête sur l'oreiller et s'endormit très vite. La dernière image qui lui passa en tête avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée était celle d'une jeune fille aux longs cheveux bouclés, aux yeux marrons… l'image d'une Hermione qu'il pensait qu'il n'aurait jamais.

Il fut réveillé trop rapidement à son goût. Vers les quatre heures du matin à son réveil, un bruit de porte dans le couloir le tira de son sommeil. Habitué à être réveillé par les Dursley ou par ses cauchemars, Harry avait développé un sommeil léger. Son inquiétude du danger latent ne l'aidait pas non plus à passer des nuits profondes. Un simple bruit le réveillait facilement.

Il décida donc d'enfiler une robe de chambre et d'aller voir ce qui avait provoqué ce bruit de porte à une heure aussi indue. Farfouillant pour retrouver sa baguette magique, il se souvint qu'elle était restée sur son bureau et décida d'essayer une nouvelle fois la magie pure, sans baguette.

- « Accio baguette magique ». Au premier essai, la baguette s'envola du bureau et vint atterrir nettement dans sa paume ouverte. Premier surpris par sa réussite, Harry se félicita mentalement de sa tentative. D'autant que la fatigue qui en résultait était moins pressante que la première fois. Avec un peu d'entraînement, il se dit finalement qu'il arriverait à faire des merveilles.

Il sortit dans le couloir et aperçut une lueur au rez-de-chaussée. Il descendit délicatement les escaliers, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Arrivé en bas, il constata que la lueur précédemment aperçue venait de la cheminée du salon dont les braises avaient dues être ravivées. Passant la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte, il constata que quelqu'un s'était installé dans le fauteuil face au feu, un livre sur les genoux.

D'où il se trouvait, il ne pouvait pas apercevoir le visage du mystérieux noctambule. Mais il savait qu'une seule personne pourrait avoir envie de lire après une insomnie. Cette personne, ce n'était certainement pas Ron dont l'attrait pour les livres autres que ceux de Quidditch était proche de zéro. Ce ne pouvait être qu'Hermione.

Harry s'approcha donc du fauteuil et s'éclaircit la gorge. Un cri étouffé et un sursaut de surprise répondirent au bruit que Harry avait produit pour faire remarquer sa présence. La tête d'Hermione apparut sur le côté du fauteuil. Elle eut l'air à la fois soulagée et heureuse que ce soit Harry qui la surprenne debout à cette heure-ci de la nuit.

- « Insomnie ? » lui demanda ce dernier avec un faible sourire.

- « Oui, j'avais du mal à dormir. Je me suis dit qu'un peu de lecture légère m'aiderait peut-être à trouver le sommeil » lui répondit Hermione avec le même sourire.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? » demanda Harry.

Hermione lui montra la couverture de son livre. On y lisait en grosses lettres '_1001 plantes magiques et leur utilisation'_. Cela tira un soupir amusé à Harry qui lui demanda si c'était cela qu'elle appelait de la '_lecture légère'_.

- « Bien sûr… Il faut se préparer aux ASPIC, ce n'est que dans deux ans » lui répondit Hermione avec un air de moquerie indignée. Dans les secondes qui suivirent, tous deux éclatèrent de rire. Leur rire dura quelques minutes. Faussement furieuse d'avoir été moquée pour ses habitudes de lecture, Hermione entreprit pour se venger de chatouiller Harry, dont elle savait qu'il était très sensible aux chatouilles. La bataille fut sans merci et en quelques secondes Harry dut crier grâce.

Mais dans une convulsion amusée, il ne fit pas attention et se prit les pieds dans le tapis. Il entraîna dans sa chute Hermione, toujours occupée méthodiquement à essayer de le chatouiller. Harry entra rapidement et brutalement en collision avec le sol, Hermione atterrissant sur lui.

Leur visage était à peine à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre quand leur regard se rencontrèrent. Pour les deux adolescents, ce fut comme si le temps se figeait, comme s'ils étaient perdus dans un moment heureux entre deux dimensions. Comme s'il n'y avait plus que l'autre…

**Petite note à mes reviewers :** à nouveau merci pour vos marques de gentillesse. Je sais bien que je ne suis pas gentil de couper ici l'histoire… C'est un ressort diabolique auquel on ne résiste malheureusement pas. Merci de me suivre. J'espère que ça vous plait.

**Retour de Harry Potter très bientôt dans le Chapitre 8 – Ballade sur le Chemin de Traverse…**


	8. Ballade sur le Chemin de Traverse

**HARRY POTTER ET LE PENDENTIF D'ARGENT**

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages de la saga Harry Potter appartiennent à JK. ROWLING.

**CHAPITRE 8 – BALLADE SUR LE CHEMIN DE TRAVERSE…**

Cela faisait plus de trente secondes maintenant que Hermione et Harry étaient allongés, l'un sur l'autre, sur le tapis du salon du Square Grimmaurd. Trente secondes qu'inexorablement leurs têtes et leurs lèvres se rapprochaient. Rien ne semblait devoir les éloigner l'un de l'autre. Toute pensée consciente, toute résolution avait fui leur esprit. Ils étaient d'une certaine manière tellement intoxiqués l'un par l'autre que le monde extérieur s'était fondu en un voile flou. Néanmoins, une braise craqua dans l'âtre de la cheminée plus fort que les autres et soudain l'ambiance magique qui s'était installée entre les deux adolescents était partie.

Harry et Hermione réalisèrent en même temps que dans les prunelles de l'autre, un voile terne de culpabilité et de gêne s'était installé au lieu de l'étincelle qui s'y trouvait quelques fractions de secondes auparavant. Une étincelle mystérieuse que ni l'un ni l'autre ne savaient vraiment analyser. Chacun y voyait quelque chose de plaisant, mais quelque chose qu'ils avaient tous les deux peut-être aussi un peu peur de définir.

En un instant ils étaient debout, les joues roses et fermement décidés à ne pas se regarder l'un l'autre dans les yeux. Un silence inconfortable appesantit l'atmosphère quelques temps avant qu'Harry ne se résolve à prendre la parole, la bouche sèche et la voix vibrante :

- « Excuse-moi Hermione, j'aurais du regarder où je mettais les pieds… Je ne t'ai pas fait mal j'espère » lui demanda le garçon.

- « Non tout va bien Harry, c'est ma faute. Je sais bien que tu détestes les chatouilles » répondit Hermione avec ce même chevrotement dans la voix, un minuscule sourire d'excuse accroché aux lèvres.

Harry avait toujours détesté les chatouilles. Elles lui faisaient perdre tous ses moyens et partir dans d'inextinguibles fou-rires. Hermione le savait bien sûr et s'en était souvent étonnée. Elle trouvait cela curieux et ironique que le célèbre Harry Potter, de nombreuses fois vainqueur de Voldemort, soit paralysé par une attaque de chatouilles. Harry, lui, commençait à ne pas trouver si odieuses que ça les batailles avec sa meilleure amie. Certainement, Hermione se trouvait fort près à chaque fois qu'elle tentait de le faire rire aux éclats mais c'était une sensation qui était loin d'être déplaisante. Chaque fois que leur peau s'effleurait, le corps du jeune homme semblait parcouru de douces décharges électriques, hérissant ses poils d'une chaleur inhabituelle qui se perdait du côté de sa colonne vertébrale.

Le silence retomba encore quelques brefs instants entre les deux adolescents mais la gêne semblait à peu près envolée. Leur visage avait retrouvé une teinte plus décente, ce dont ils étaient reconnaissants. Et surpris à la fois que l'autre éveille en eux une si étrange sensation. Ils avaient jusqu'alors, au fil des années, été très proches sans qu'aucun incident de ce type ne les rende si timides et si maladroits. Cette nouvelle donne devenait assez confuse pour les deux adolescents qui ne savaient plus exactement quoi penser. Ce n'était guère le genre de sentiments qu'ils avaient coutume de partager.

Hermione reprit la parole doucement, levant pour la première fois les yeux vers Harry. Son visage se voulait le plus neutre possible mais on distinguait ça et là dans ses expressions une petite pointe de nervosité timide.

- « Harry, je pense que nous devrions retourner nous coucher si nous voulons être en forme demain pour aller sur le Chemin de Traverse ».

Lequel Harry opina humblement et suivit Hermione qui le précédait vers l'escalier. Ils montèrent les marches dans un silence religieux. Hermione ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et s'apprêtait à y entrer lorsqu'elle sembla se raviser. Elle se dirigea vers Harry, qui lui-même allait se coucher, l'embrassa sur la joue et lui souhaita une bonne nuit. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle refermait la porte de sa chambre, laissant son meilleur ami largement désemparé mais certainement assez heureux.

Une nouvelle fois, c'est l'image d'Hermione qui flottait devant les yeux d'Harry lorsqu'il s'endormit, l'esprit léger et la joue brûlante comme si l'on y avait apposé un fer porté au rouge. Nulle douleur à regretter néanmoins, c'était plutôt un sentiment d'apaisement qui l'endormit. Longtemps, tandis qu'il s'enfonçait dans un sommeil béat, sa main caressa l'exact endroit où elle avait posé les lèvres quelques temps auparavant.

Hermione, elle, une fois retirée dans sa chambre, ne put se résoudre à dormir tout de suite. Son esprit logique refusait de la laisser en paix tant qu'elle n'aurait pas fait une analyse logique et exhaustive de la situation. Hermione n'était pas une personne à laisser une tracasserie sans réponse bien longtemps. Bien sûr, elle savait qu'au fond d'elle-même elle avait toujours eu un faible pour Harry. Depuis la première fois qu'elle l'avait aperçu dans le train, elle avait pris conscience qu'il jouerait un grand rôle dans sa vie. Mais elle avait rapidement mis cette pensée sur le compte d'une forte amitié. C'était une pensée dont elle s'était satisfaite de nombreuses années. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se fasse vraiment du souci pour lui, jusqu'à lui consacrer chaque minute de réflexion.

Et en le revoyant, en examinant son corps qui s'était développé durant le début de l'été, le prétexte récurrent de l'amitié avait faibli devant une autre pensée : l'attirance physique qu'elle avait désormais pour lui. Chaque centimètre de son corps provoquait chez elle une étrange alchimie. Lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée sur lui quelques minutes avant, elle avait senti une boule se former dans son estomac et était finalement ravie d'être allongée, sans quoi ses genoux auraient sûrement cédés. Cette boule au ventre, pour toutes les sensations qu'elle procurait, devenait certainement contenir des dizaines de papillons soucieux de s'échapper. Mais plus les minutes passaient à penser à Harry et plus Hermione se sentait confuse et découragée. Pour une fois dans sa vie, les livres ne lui étaient d'aucun secours face à ce problème, ce qu'elle regrettait toujours en s'endormant de fatigue quelques heures avant l'aube.

Le lendemain matin, il semblait qu'Harry soit le premier réveillé. Il était encore un peu fatigué de la nuit précédente lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux. Le réveil marquait 7h30. Il prit une douche, s'habilla et descendit pour voir si quelqu'un préparait le petit-déjeuner ou s'il pouvait aider. Il s'interrompit avant d'entrer dans la cuisine, entendant à l'intérieur de la pièce deux voix se chuchoter l'une à l'autre :

- « Arthur, je ne sais pas comment nous allons pouvoir payer pour les affaires scolaires de Ron et de Ginny, tu n'as toujours pas reçu ta paye du Ministère. Il nous reste à peine quelques dizaines de mornilles pour vivre ce mois-ci ».

- « Voyons Molly, il y a sûrement une solution. Je ne pense pas que les boutiques du Chemin de Traverse refuseraient de faire crédit pour quelques jours à un employé du Ministère » répondit l'autre voix calmement, quoique visiblement ennuyée par le constat.

Harry était juste derrière la porte entrouverte. Il savait bien qu'il n'aurait pas du tendre l'oreille pour écouter ce que se disaient les parents de Ron et de Ginny. Mais non seulement la curiosité, mais aussi le début de la conversation avaient retenus son attention. Il savait bien sûr que les Weasley n'avaient jamais été des gens riches mais de là à imaginer qu'ils aient à peine de quoi finir le mois, Harry en fut attristé. Il était de notoriété publique que la famille de Ron était en grande précarité et, d'ailleurs, Malefoy ne manquait aucune occasion de le rappeler bruyamment avec force moues de dégoût.

Harry se sentit brusquement à la fois très gêné et très coupable. Il n'avait jamais connu la pauvreté et son coffre à Gringotts recelait même bien plus que la famille Weasley ne pourrait jamais l'imaginer. Et pourtant ils avaient la pudeur de ne jamais en parler ou demander de l'aide. Harry savait bien qu'ils considèreraient que c'était demander la charité que d'étaler sur la place publique leur situation. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il trouve une solution pour que les Weasley n'aient plus à subir cette misère.

S'il y avait au monde une famille qui, plus que tout, méritait de connaître le bonheur de ne pas avoir à s'inquiéter d'argent, c'était bien les Weasley dans l'opinion de Harry. Jamais ils ne l'avaient envié, jamais ils ne l'avaient mis de côté. Ils avaient fait bien plus que ça et accepté dans leurs rangs le jeune homme, sans s'inquiéter des conséquences néfastes que cela pourrait avoir, aussi bien sur leur sécurité que sur leurs finances, avec une bouche de plus à nourrir. Par pure générosité. Ce pourquoi Harry leur vouerait toujours une reconnaissance et une affection sans bornes.

Une idée lui traversa l'esprit alors qu'il réfléchissait à ses moyens d'action. Subrepticement, il remonta dans sa chambre, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas ajouter à la gêne de Molly et d'Arthur Weasley l'humiliation de se savoir entendus par Harry en si fâcheuse conversation. Une fois rendu dans sa chambre, il prit sur son bureau sa plume et un parchemin et écrivit une courte lettre qu'il confia rapidement à Hedwige.

- « Dépêches-toi s'il te plaît Hedwige, c'est très important, ce courrier doit être à Gringotts avant que nous allions sur le Chemin de Traverse » lui murmura Harry. Elle hocha la tête dans un faible hululement, faisant mine qu'elle avait compris l'urgence de la situation, et s'engouffra par la fenêtre ouverte pour filer à tire d'ailes.

Satisfait de son plan concocté dans l'urgence, Harry put ressortir de sa chambre et retourner avaler le petit-déjeuner. Il prit soin d'être assez bruyant dans les escaliers afin de ne pas déranger une certaine conversation qui pourrait encore se tenir dans la cuisine. Satisfait de voir qu'aucune discussion feutrée n'émanait plus de cette dernière, il poussa la porte, salua Monsieur et Madame Weasley d'un grand sourire et alla chercher sur la cuisinière les œufs qui finissaient d'y cuire. Molly et Arthur lui retournèrent son sourire. Ils avaient tous deux l'air préoccupés mais ne dirent mot de leur problème à Harry.

Lequel s'assit à table et commença à manger, pour être rejoint quelques minutes plus tard par un Ron décidément bougon ainsi que Ginny et Hermione qui discutaient à voix basse en ricanant. La conversation s'éteignit dès qu'elles s'assirent à table. Hermione eut l'air gêné deux secondes puis afficha un petit sourire à Harry et fit mine que rien ne s'était passé la nuit précédente.

Ron par contre se plaignit de '_l'imbécile qui avait réveillé toute la maison en descendant les escaliers comme un éléphant à une heure où toute personne normale dormirait encore'_, ce qui provoqua le rire de toute l'assemblée. Ron était connu pour ses deux plus grandes passions dans la vie : son sommeil et son estomac. Fred et George ne parurent pas au petit déjeuner, ce dont personne ne s'étonna. Les deux jumeaux Weasley passaient en effet tout leur temps à préparer l'ouverture de leur magasin, qui devait avoir lieu peu avant la rentrée scolaire. Ils avaient trouvé un local au 93 Chemin de Traverse et s'affairaient à revoir leurs produits, stocker divers ingrédients, préparer leur installation et bien d'autres tracasseries commerciales.

Le petit déjeuner se déroula agréablement. Ron, au fil des assiettes, retrouvait peu à peu sa bonne humeur et tout le monde finit par aller se préparer à la visite sur le Chemin de Traverse. Une fois que tout le monde fut paré et rassemblé dans le salon, il était 10h et il fût décidé qu'ils se rendraient là-bas par le réseau de cheminées. Tonks et Maugrey les accompagneraient pour assurer leur sécurité. Un à un, ils passèrent donc dans l'âtre pour se rendre au _Chaudron Baveur_. Tonks fut la première à partir en avant, suivie d'Hermione, Ron, Ginny et Molly Weasley. Harry fut l'avant dernier, alors que Maugrey fermait la marche pour couvrir les arrières du groupe. Heureusement, sur demande de Dumbledore, la cheminée du Square Grimmaurd avait été spécialement sécurisée par le Ministère afin qu'aucun intrus n'en remarque les allées et venues.

La poudre de cheminette était décidément le moyen de transport qu'Harry aimait le moins. Il se souvint avec appréhension de son arrivée par erreur chez _Barjow et Beurk_ en seconde année. Mais il avait peu à peu appris à maîtriser le déplacement par cheminées et c'est sans trop d'encombres qu'il se retrouva parmi les Weasley dans le pub qu'il connaissait bien.

Après que Maugrey les eut rejoints, ils décidèrent de passer par Gringotts pour retirer de l'argent afin d'acheter leurs fournitures scolaires. Il était convenu qu'Harry irait avec Madame Weasley et Hermione, qui devait changer de l'argent moldu que lui avaient donné ses parents, pendant que le reste de la troupe repérerait ce dont ils auraient besoin. Maugrey accompagna Harry. Molly Weasley avait l'air peu enchantée à la perspective de se rendre chez Gringotts. Harry en fut peiné mais se dit que si son plan avait fonctionné, le détour par Gringotts serait moins pénible pour Madame Weasley qu'il n'en avait l'air.

Ils pénétrèrent donc dans la banque. L'endroit restait identique de visite en visite. Et Harry avait eu l'occasion d'y venir très récemment. Des gobelins s'affairaient continuellement, les bras chargés de liasses de papiers administratifs ou surveillant les différents couloirs qui menaient aux bureaux et aux coffres. Le groupe avisa un gobelin à un guichet qui mena Harry et Madame Weasley vers les chariots. Hermione resterait dans le hall pour changer son argent moldu à un comptoir. Il fut également décidé que Maugrey resterait avec elle puisque la sécurité d'Harry était assurée dans la banque.

Harry et la mère de Ron prirent donc l'un des chariots. Manifestement, Molly ne supportait pas plus qu'Harry la descente infernale, à grande vitesse, vers les profondeurs de la Terre. Tous deux furent soulagés de s'arrêter devant un petit coffre, le numéro 952, qui devait manifestement appartenir aux Weasley se dit Harry. Molly confia sa clé au gobelin qui ouvrit le coffre, révélant un tas assez impressionnant de pièces d'or. Madame Weasley fronça immédiatement les sourcils et fit un pas en arrière pour consulter le numéro du coffre sur la porte. Manifestement, la surprise se lisait sans effort sur son visage.

- « Il doit y avoir une erreur. Cet or ne nous appartient pas » susurra-t-elle finalement avec une dignité peinée au gobelin qui patientait.

- « Il n'y a pas d'erreur Madame » lui répondit le gobelin. « Vingt mille gallions ont été transférés ce matin même sur votre compte au nom de Sirius Black ».

À cette révélation, l'expression du visage de Madame Weasley passa de la surprise à la stupeur puis à la confusion. Sa bouche s'agitait faiblement mais aucun son n'en sortait. Harry croyait y lire '_ce n'est pas possible'_ mais n'en était pas totalement sûr. Finalement, en quête d'explications, la mère de son meilleur ami se tourna vers lui. Il considéra que c'était le moment idéal pour vérifier si les lacets de ses chaussures étaient correctement attachés. Pour rien au monde, il ne voulait que la famille Weasley considère qu'il leur faisait la charité. Madame Weasley se rapprocha de lui et se pencha pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

- « Tu n'as vraiment aucune idée d'où provient cet argent, Harry ? »

Harry consentit à relever la tête pour la regarder dans les yeux. L'expression qu'on y lisait été affectueuse mais ferme à la fois. Il répondit d'une petite voix :

- « Sirius aurait voulu que vous profitiez de cet argent, pour vous remercier d'avoir pris soin de moi… Je n'ai fait que respecter ses volontés. »

Harry ne voyait pas pourquoi il mentirait à Molly Weasley. Elle et sa famille avaient toujours considéré le jeune homme comme un membre à part entière de celle-ci. C'était bien le moins qu'il puisse faire. Jetant un coup d'œil à la femme à côté de lui, il s'aperçut que les larmes avaient envahies ses yeux et que son visage reflétait une extrême gratitude. Elle se jeta quasiment littéralement dans ses bras et pleura quelques minutes sur son épaule.

- « Merci Harry. Je sais que tu fais tout cela de bon coeur mais pour nous, je t'assure que ça veut dire beaucoup. Je ne sais pas si je peux accepter… »

- « Voyons Madame Weasley. Vous avez toujours été là pour moi. Vous êtes la famille que je n'ai jamais eue. Il est normal que je partage avec vous. L'affaire est réglée, je ne vous laisserai pas refuser » lui répondit Harry en souriant. Un éclair de compréhension mutuelle passa entre leurs deux regards et tout était dit.

Afin de ne pas laisser Madame Weasley s'éterniser sur cette affaire, Harry engagea le gobelin à les amener à son coffre d'où il retira une poignée de gallions. Ils purent ensuite remonter vers le hall où Hermione et Maugrey les attendaient. Lorsqu'ils furent rendus, Madame Weasley pleurnichait toujours faiblement, toute à sa joie. Manifestement, pour quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais connu la richesse, recevoir vingt mille gallions d'un coup était une énorme surprise. Cela tira un regard interrogateur à Hermione. Harry y répondit par un sourire rassurant, l'invitant mentalement à ne pas faire de commentaire à ce sujet et à lui faire confiance. Il lui expliquerait plus tard la raison de l'émotion de Madame Weasley. Hermione comprendrait et approuverait certainement la motivation de sa générosité.

Dans le calme, ils refirent leur chemin vers le centre du Chemin de Traverse où les attendaient Tonks, Ron et Ginny. Les larmes de Madame Weasley avaient cessées lorsqu'ils se rejoignirent mais ses yeux étaient toujours rouges et humides. Ron et Ginny le remarquèrent immédiatement et ce fut la jeune fille qui prit la parole :

- « Tout va bien Maman ? » lui demanda Ginny, hésitante.

Molly Weasley se contenta de lui adresser un petit sourire rassurant avant qu'ils ne se dirigent vers les magasins pour leurs emplettes. Ils avaient décidé de commencer par aller chez l'Apothicaire pour rééquiper leurs stocks d'ingrédients. Les potions que leur assignait Rogue demandaient de plus en plus d'ingrédients très spécifiques. Ils iraient par la suite chez Madame Guipure, prêt-à-porter pour sorciers, afin de s'acheter de nouvelles robes.

Lorsqu'ils se trouvèrent dans ce magasin, Harry se dit qu'il en profiterait pour faire l'acquisition, en plus des robes dont il aurait besoin à Poudlard, de nouveaux habits moldus, que les boutiques de sorciers vendaient assez communément pour que ces derniers puissent ce fondre dans le monde moldu. Il avait décidé de cesser de porter les affreuses reliques de Dudley qui lui donnaient l'air de flotter dans d'amples bouts de tissus, souvent déchirés. Il commença par mettre de côté les habituelles robes de sorciers qu'il utiliserait tous les jours pour aller en cours, les anciennes étant devenues singulièrement trop petites au vu de l'entraînement sportif et de la croissance physique qu'il avait connue cet été. Ensuite, il prit deux jeux de robes de grande qualité, pour les évènements qui auraient sans doute lieu à Poudlard cette année. Harry faisait confiance à Dumbledore pour profiter de la moindre occasion pour organiser un bal ou un évènement du même genre. Le directeur de Poudlard était plutôt du genre à penser que la vie devait continuer plutôt que de se morfondre sur les tristes disparitions comme celle de Cédric Diggory. Après tout, pour Dumbledore, la mort n'était-elle pas '_le début d'une nouvelle grande aventure'_ ?

Les robes qu'Harry avait choisi étaient rouge rubis, vert émeraude, assorties à ses yeux, ou noir formel mais toutes étaient très élégantes. Non qu'Harry fasse grand cas des danses qui pourraient être organisées : il avait toujours eu horreur de danser. Il trouvait dans cette distraction une honte sans bornes. Combien ridicule il se voyait sur une piste de danse, écrasant sans le faire exprès mais tout de même douloureusement les pieds de ses éventuelles partenaires.

Ensuite, il se dirigea vers le rayon moldu. Les muscles qu'il avait développés au cours de l'été l'obligeaient dans ce rayon aussi à acheter de nouveaux vêtements. Il les choisit près du corps et assez à la mode. Il en avait assez d'apparaître comme un petit garçon désemparé, dans un costume trop grand pour lui, au sens propre comme au figuré. '_Si je suis celui qui doit sauver le monde, autant le faire avec un peu de classe'_ se dit-il dans un sourire, pensant que c'était exactement ce que Sirius lui aurait conseillé. Il garda sur lui un pantalon baggy noir et un tee-shirt blanc qui collait à son torse. Lorsqu'il sortit de la cabine d'essayage avec tous ses achats en main, il s'attira nombre de regards étonnés. Madame Weasley le félicita sur ses choix tandis que Ron le regarda comme si une deuxième tête lui avait poussée au cours de ses essayages.

Mais ce qui fit encore plus plaisir à Harry, ce fut les regards qu'il s'attira des filles. Ginny et Hermione étaient concentrées sur un choix de robes de cours. Lorsqu'elles tournèrent la tête en entendant le cri étouffé lâché par Ron en voyant Harry, leurs yeux parurent leur sortir des orbites. Durant quelques longues secondes, elles apprécièrent Harry et haut en bas, pas si discrètement, avec une expression rêveuse. S'apercevant ensuite qu'Harry les regardait, elles replongèrent leurs yeux vers les robes en rougissant fortement. Ce qui flatta Harry plus qu'il ne saurait le dire. Après tout, même s'il n'en avait guère faire grand cas jusqu'à présent, l'attention du sexe opposé s'avérait flatteuse. Et dans la situation présente, on pouvait affirmer que Ginny et Hermione avaient compris du premier coup d'œil que le nouveau physique d'Harry, dissimulé jusqu'alors sous les ragues de Dudley, était hautement apprécié.

Ron était occupé pendant ce temps à fouiller parmi les robes d'occasion pour trouver quelque chose qui soit mettable sans être trop affreux. Malheureusement, le choix se restreignait d'année en année. Soit l'argent faisait défaut, soit la qualité des produits était subordonnée à un budget lilliputien. Et à côté de ça, il songeait à Harry qui dépensait des dizaines de gallions pour se refaire une garde-robe. Il aurait donné tout au monde pour être Harry Potter, pour recevoir chaque jour une gloire étincelante, soit en jouant au Quidditch, soit en étant reconnu de tous dans la rue, à l'école, par les filles, les gens importants… Et pour être riche.

Ses considérations plus ou moins inamicales et envieuses furent interrompues par sa mère qui lui conseilla de ne pas regarder au prix et de s'acheter tout ce qui lui faisait plaisir. Ron regarda sa mère de la même manière qu'il avait observé Harry, incrédule, mais elle se contenta de lui lancer un énorme sourire avant d'aller passer sans doute le même message à Ginny.

Ron, bien que toujours étonné par cette nouvelle inespérée, fut pour le moins ravi de satisfaire la demande de sa mère. Il acheta un nouveau jeu de robes de cours et une robe pour les occasions officielles. C'était, de sa vie, la première fois qu'il dépensait tout cet argent en vêtements. La première fois qu'il dépensait tant d'argent tout court se dit-il finalement.

Une fois qu'ils eurent complété leur garde-robe, ils laissèrent Tonks réduire leurs achats à une taille minuscule afin qu'ils logent dans leurs poches et se dirigèrent vers le café Florian Fortarôme pour prendre le déjeuner. Tout le monde était d'excellente humeur. Tonks et Maugrey n'avaient à regretter aucun incident. C'était d'autant plus surprenant que Voldemort était resté étonnamment inactif depuis le Ministère de la Magie. Aucun débordement de violence, aucune agression de moldus n'était à déplorer. Ce dont tout le monde était satisfait par ailleurs même si la plupart redoutait le calme avant la tempête. Ron, Ginny et leur mère étaient, quant à eux, ravis de leurs emplettes et de leur nouvelle richesse. Molly n'avaient rien dit aux deux adolescents de la provenance de cette manne inespérée. Hermione, elle, était étrangement silencieuse depuis leur visite dans la boutique de Madame Guipure. Un sourire énigmatique était accroché à ses lèvres et toutes les questions qu'on lui posait se soldaient par une réponse monosyllabique absente. Harry, pour compléter le portrait, vivait un bonheur simple. Il était ravi de voir tout le monde serein et détendu. Il espérait simplement que ce bonheur de serait pas interrompu par quelque fâcheux incident.

Après avoir pris un copieux déjeuner, ils terminèrent leurs achats en se rendant chez _Fleury et Bott_ pour faire l'acquisition de leurs manuels scolaires. Harry avait déjà les siens grâce au cadeau que lui avaient fait Dumbledore, McGonagall et Flitwick pour son anniversaire. Il décida qu'il regarderait tout de même s'il pouvait se procurer un livre d'Arithmancie et d'Étude des Runes. Hermione lui avait beaucoup parlé de ces deux matières qu'il jugeait intéressantes, notamment pour traduire les inscriptions figurant sur le coffret qui recelait les pendentifs. Il avait donc décidé de demander à McGonagall s'il pourrait suivre ces deux enseignements de manière extra curriculaire.

Dès qu'il furent à l'intérieur du magasin, Hermione sembla sortir de sa torpeur et se précipita sur les rayonnages pour consulter les dernières sorties de manuscrits. Cela fit sourire toute l'assemblée, en particulier Ron qui la suivait du regard assez intensivement. Cet intérêt n'avait d'ailleurs pas échappé à Harry qui observait son meilleur ami depuis le déjeuner. D'une manière ou d'une autre, le regard de Ron finissait toujours pas se reposer immanquablement sur Hermione, ce dont Harry ne savait pas s'il devait sourire ou s'inquiéter.

Certes, il avait admis plus ou moins avoir un intérêt spécial pour Hermione. Un intérêt qu'on aurait difficilement pu qualifier d'uniquement amical puisque Harry tendait à remarquer même la beauté de la jeune fille. Mais l'intensité de la chose ne l'avait pas encore frappé de plein fouet. Il y avait eu un début de réalisation lorsqu'il avait ouvert le cadeau d'Hermione, qui ne le quittait d'ailleurs presque jamais, et lorsqu'il s'était perdu dans ses yeux la nuit précédente. Mais l'interprétation de ces signes était encore floue.

Harry nota sur un présentoir en retrait un livre qui y était mis en valeur. Il s'agissait de l'édition révisée de l'Histoire de Poudlard, un ouvrage qu'Hermione ne manquerait certainement pas d'acheter dès qu'elle découvrirait son existence. Mais Harry décida que, pour la remercier de son amitié, et aussi pour lui faire plaisir, il en ferait l'acquisition pour elle. C'était une sorte de cadeau anticipé pour son anniversaire, le 19 Septembre. Il ajouta donc un exemplaire de l'énorme manuscrit aux deux livres qu'il avait déjà dans les bras et se rendit au comptoir pour payer. Il en profita pour demander au vendeur de lui faire expédier tous les nouveaux livres qui seraient édités en matière de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Il suffirait aux responsables de _Fleury et Bott_ de débiter son compte à Gringotts directement et cela lui permettrait d'étoffer sa bibliothèque du Square Grimmaurd pour se préparer à tous les sortilèges connus.

Hermione s'approcha à son tour du comptoir pour régler ses achats. Elle avait les bras chargés de livres et semblait très désireuse de commencer à lire ses acquisitions dès que possible. Dès qu'elle eut payé pour ses manuels de cours, ils attendirent que les Weasley aient acheté les leurs et s'apprêtèrent à prendre le chemin du Chaudron Baveur. Harry proposa galamment de porter les livres d'Hermione tandis qu'elle prendrait les siens, plus légers. Elle accepta en rosissant et examina, tandis qu'ils sortaient de la boutique, ce qu'il avait acheté.

Elle fronça les sourcils en découvrant les manuels d'Arithmancie et d'Étude des Runes, puis plus encore quand elle vit l'édition révisée de l'Histoire de Poudlard. Harry, qui guettait sa réaction du coin de l'œil, répondit à sa question avant même qu'elle ne la pose :

- « Je me suis dit qu'un peu de connaissances en Arithmancie et en Étude des Runes ne me ferait pas de mal » lui glissa-t-il avec un sourire charmeur.

- « Je suis fière de toi Harry. Je vois que tu te décides à prendre tes études très au sérieux, au moins » répondit-elle en désignant Ron du menton, lequel était en grande conversation avec Tonks. « Mais que fais-tu avec l'Histoire révisée de Poudlard ? Je ne savais même pas que ce livre était sorti » demanda-t-elle ensuite avec avidité.

Harry perdit rapidement de sa superbe et rougit violemment avant de répondre, dans un murmure :

- « C'est pour toi, je pensais que tu en aurais envie… »

Hermione semblait en avoir perdu la parole, chose peu commune pour qui la connaissait. Pendant une bonne minute, elle resta la bouche grande ouverte, sans savoir quoi répondre à ce gentil cadeau. Puis, rapidement, elle rougit et déposa un baiser ému sur la joue du jeune homme.

- « Merci Harry. C'est le plus gentil cadeau qu'on m'ait fait » lui dit-elle timidement.

Cette conversation n'était pas passée inaperçue. Constatant que les deux adolescents s'étaient arrêtés derrière eux, le reste de la troupe s'était immobilisée et avait été les témoins involontaires du cadeau d'Harry à Hermione. Et du baiser qui s'en était suivi. Ron avait observé la scène avec un regard indéchiffrable, se contentant de fixer Hermione et Harry en silence, l'air pensif.

- « Touchante scénette Potter » s'exclama une voix derrière eux. Aucun des trois amis n'eut à se retourner pour découvrir de qui émanait cette voix froide et haut perchée. Il s'agissait sans nulle hésitation de Drago Malefoy.

- « Je savais que tu ne valais pas grand-chose Potter mais de là à sortir avec une Sang-de-Bourbe tout de même » commença Malefoy sur son habituel ton sarcastique.

Harry se retourna d'un geste brusque. Que Malefoy l'insulte à longueur d'année passait encore, il savait faire la différence entre le vrai et le faux. Par ailleurs, l'opinion de la '_Fouine Bondissante'_ de Poudlard l'indifférait au plus haut point. Mais qu'il ose s'en prendre à Hermione était plus qu'insupportable. Sans même songer à prendre sa baguette magique dans sa poche, il s'écria :

- « Retracto ! »

Malefoy, voulant répliquer au sort lancé par Harry, sortit sa baguette et s'apprêtait à jeter un contre sort, uniquement pour s'apercevoir qu'aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche et que sa tête commençait à enfler.

- « Voilà bien ton problème Malefoy » lui dit Harry, à haute voix mais avec une intonation sourde où perçait la fureur. « Comme ton père, tu es gonflé de présomption. Et comme ton père, ta suffisance et ton amour pour Voldemort te mèneront directement à Azkaban ».

Sans un second regard, il se retourna et commença à marcher vers le _Chaudron Baveur_, attrapant au passage le bras de Ron et d'Hermione. La foule s'était figée autour d'eux pendant l'affrontement. Beaucoup avaient reculé d'un pas en entendant prononcer le nom du Seigneur des ténèbres.

La tête de Malefoy gonflait toujours et, sous la colère de l'humiliation, commençait à tourner au violet, lorsque Madame Weasley, Tonks et Maugrey suivirent les trois adolescents. De tous, c'est Hermione qui était la plus stupéfaite. Harry avait pris sa défense et avait jeté un sort puissant à Malefoy uniquement pour laver son honneur. Mais bien plus que ça, une question la travaillait surtout : comment le jeune homme qu'elle admirait avait-il put pratiquer la magie sans baguette ? Il faudrait qu'ils aient une conversation à ce sujet…

**Petite note à mes reviewers :** J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu et que vous ne vous ennuyez pas trop jusqu'à présent. Harry rentrera bientôt à Poudlard et l'intrigue se développera un peu plus. Mes chapitres s'élargissent d'ailleurs. En bien ou en mal, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions. Elles me permettent de m'améliorer… Merci à Kevin pour ses conseils (ils sont toujours intéressants), à Bartiméus (désolé pour l'attente), à Voldiechéri (tes compliments sont flatteurs), à Potter-68 pour son soutien (tes interrogations seront bientôt résolues), à Élodie (toujours magiques tes reviews… J'ai pensé à toi et mis à jour ma bio) et à tous les autres pour leurs reviews également très gentilles…

**Retour de Harry Potter dans le Chapitre 9 – Explication de texte…**


End file.
